Everyday I Love You More
by RISVULove
Summary: Story of Calex. Lots of twists and turns in life but true love conquers all in the end... Rated M. COMPLETE. Prequel posted.
1. Chapter 1

The Holiday Surprise:

Chapter 1:

One more hour and I'll be finished here. One more hour and Casey and I get one whole week, undisturbed in our summer cabin up north.

God, I cannot wait. She suggested we get away and since she said it I've been excited to go. I'm going to make this a week she'll never forget.

And, well a big part of that is I have a surprise for her. Well two, but I'll get to the other one later.

Okay, the reason she planned the trip is because she thought it would do us good.

We've been trying to get pregnant and the last few times didn't take and I miscarried once, false hope.

But this time, I'm two months gone nothing bad's happened so I might as well tell her. I'll be showing soon anyway.

To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't guessed. I think she thinks I didn't say anything sooner because it was unsuccessful.. She going to be in for a shock!

They say pregnancy hormones don't kick in until after the first trimester but I've been horny as hell lately.

Casey benefited from that! Even remembering it is making me feel tired! Reason two this week will be so wonderful, constant sex. What can I say, the body wants what the body wants.

Okay, the other big surprise?

I want to propose..

I have it planned. Nearly to a tee.

I even drove up to the cabin and set it all up for myself.

So, the weeks plans are; arrive, propose, sex, swim, sex, sex, pregnancy.

Well, I think that seems pretty damn fun!

I just hope everything works out! It will. I love Casey so much and its clear she feels the same.

Its a lot to put into one week though! Lets just hope she's not too shocked!

I sigh and close up my files. I wont be getting much work done anyway. I clear off my desk and grab my keys, phone, jacket and brief case and rush out the door, thoughts of the weeks plans running around in my head.

xx

"Case? You here?" I call and then I'm greeted by Racer, our 2 year old springer spaniel.

I drop my case and pat my lap and he jumps up to me and licks my hand, waiting to be rubbed down

I smile and pat his head and look up to see Casey watching me

She walks over, pats Racer and pulls me into an embrace

"Hey sweetheart, how was work?"

I kiss her and reply "Boring, I've had my mind on this trip all day"

"Me too. It should be good fun"

"I love you so much Case"

"Love you too Al"

"I packed for both of us" I smile and she kisses me again

"I saw that. Thank you baby"

Racer jumps up on us and Casey laughs "He's eager to leave then"

"Just a little" I smile "Shall we?"

"Lets go then" I take her hand and we go upstairs and grab our cases, followed by Racer who was bouncing around, ready to start our vacation


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I look out the window into the darkness excitement taking over. "Casey, pull over"

She looks over at me, a look of worry on her face

"Whats wrong Al?"

"Case, just turn right up here" I say adamantly

She pulls in and as she does, looks over at me and furrows her eyebrows

"Alex this is a forrest-"

I cut her off by sitting over into her lap and taking her lips into mine

We kiss heatedly for several minutes and then I pull back

"I know where we are Casey. Lets go"

"Go?"

"Go."

I jump out of the car and she follows after me, a smile on her face.

"So... Whats this about?"

I turn around, stopping her in her tracks and lean into her, my lips pressed at her ear

"This is about me getting hot and wanting you to fuck me"

She smirks "Out here?"

"Out here. I find it arousing, don't you?"

"I do.. I just didn't think of you as the adventurous, public sex type"

"Oh baby, you don't know the half of it"

Her jaw drops a little and I smile "Fuck me Casey"

She gets right to action and backs me up against the nearest tree, kissing me running her hands through my hair.

I moan into the kiss and run my hands down to her ass and leaving them there until she drops to her knees

I smile down at her, God she looks stunning, even through the darkness I see her eyes alight with fiery passion.

She slips my tracksuit bottoms down and takes my panties along with them, a smile breaking across her face when she feels how wet I am

"You had this planned? Hadn't you? Ya know, Al, I don't know whats got into you lately but you are very eager"

"Thats not the word I'm using Case.. Please.. Keep going"

She moves closer into me, close enough that I feel her breath hit my skin

"This what you want Al?" She teases and brings her hand up and runs her finger along my slit

"I-I.. Yes! Please Casey!"

I hear her laugh and then I feel her tongue slip inside me, easing the pounding in my clit for just a second and then it intensifies, worse than ever, as she begins pushing her fingers in and out of me, my wetness dripping down my thighs

"C-Case.."

"Yeah baby?" She replies and I curse at her in my head for making me wait

"Please Casey" I beg and she slows her fingers

"What do you want Al? Tell me"

"Please! Make me cum!" I nearly scream and she immediately sucks my clit into her mouth, and keeps constant pressure on it as she speeds up her fingers, causing me to cum all over her face

"That was amazing" I sigh, gingerly sitting on the ground

"It was, wasn't it? Well, you are welcome to suggest any other ideas you have that make you cum that hard.."

"Babe, its you that makes me cum that hard, not where we are"

"Aww, ever the romantic, now come on, we need to get going before it gets too late. The cabin will be freezing if we don't hurry and get a fire lit"

I smile as we walk back to the car "I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too Al" she kisses my cheek as she opens my door and gestures for me to sit in

I sit in and kiss her as she gets in beside me

"Thank you for that"

"No problem Al. Anytime.."

I lay my head against the window and the last thing I remember is Casey throwing one of our blankets over me and telling me to get some sleep..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Baby, we're here" I hear Casey whisper and I sit up slowly opening my eyes

"Case?"

"Yeah baby.. Come on, we have to get inside"

I nod and grab my bag from the car, then I feel the pain in my side

"Jesus!" I exclaim and sit down on my case trying to ease the pain

Casey looks behind to me "Alex? Whats up?"

I bite my lip "I have a pain in my side.."

She kneels down to me and looks me in the eye "Alex? Is it bad? Should we go to the doctors?"

"No... No. I think I'm okay.." I stand slowly and walk into the cabin, praying I'm not bleeding.

I can't be. This one was working out!

I run into the bathroom and rip off my underwear.. no blood?

What the hell..

"Alex? Sweetie let me in.. Whats wrong?" Casey says jiggling the door knob

I sigh and turn the key and open the door, she walks in and pulls me into a hug, holding me close

"Whats going on Al?"

I sigh, I need to tell her, maybe now is as good a time as any, its not what I had planned but..

"Casey, I'm pregnant"

She stands back away from me, clearly in shock "What?"

"I'm having a baby.. The treatment worked, I'm pregnant"

"H-How long have you known?"

"A couple of months.." I say and she looks over at me a mixture of anger and hurt on her face

"Two months? Two! And you never thought of telling me! What the fuck Alex!" She storms out of the bathroom and I hear the bedroom door slam

Great..

I go to stand up and get another dart of pain in my side.

Seriously What is that?

I ignore it and walk down the hall towards the room and when I get to the door I hear her crying inside and it breaks my heart

"Case? Sweetheart? Can I come in?"

"Alex, I don't want to talk to you"

"Fine, I'll talk, you listen." I sigh, I hope she believes what I'm going to say because it's the truth and I really have nothing else to say that could try and make it up to her

"Casey, I promise, I wasn't keeping this from you to hurt you, I was keeping it from you to try and prevent hurting you... I thought it wouldn't work again and thats why I was so surprised when it did.. But then I started thinking, what'd happen if I miscarried again, we were so distraught last time and I couldn't bare to see you like that again.. So, I didn't think telling you was the best idea but then when you said we should take this trip I knew it would be the perfect time to tell you.. Case, I'm sorry you're hurt that I kept it from you but that really wasn't my intention"

I hear her walk towards the door and the next thing I feel is her arms around me

"I understand. I'm sorry I stormed out back there.. I should've listened"

"It doesn't matter Casey, you know now"

I smile as she rubs her hand over my stomach

"Did you go to the doctor yet?"

"No. I couldn't face it to be honest.."

She guides me over to the bed and lays me down

"I know you're scared. I am too, but Alex, we can do this.."

"What if it doesn't work again?"

She stills her hand that was rubbing circles on my still flat stomach

"Well then, we'll just keep trying, or adopt? Ya know.. Thats not a bad thing"

"Still.." I trail of and she moves her hand again

"Lets not think about it. Right now you're pregnant. We'll take this one step at a time and hope it all works out"

"Perfect. Thanks Case.."

"No problem.. Ya know, that kinda explains it.."

"Explains what?"

"You've been different lately"

"Different?"

"More tired, eating McDonalds, horny"

"What was I before a never tired, health conscious nun?"

She laughs "You know what I mean.. And you were never tired and health conscious"

"I was never tired because I had coffee.. Now all I have is de-cafe and its shit"

She laughs and I swat at her "Not funny.. I miss nice coffee"

"Only 7 months to wait.."

"Saying it like that makes me want to cry.."

She laughs and kisses my cheek "How's the side now?"

"Not too bad" I say honestly and she smiles

"Good.. And you aren't bleeding?"

"No, I'm not Doctor Novak" I smirk and she slaps my arm

"Hey! Thats assaulting a pregnant woman! And an ADA" I say and she smirks

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I can think of one thing"

"Yeah?-"

"-yeah, I'll have the blueberry muffins"

"What?" She asks and I smile

"One thing, get me some blueberry muffins"

She smiles and hops out of bed "Only because you're pregnant. Treasure it while it lasts.."

I watch her leave, a massive grin on her face. God, shes just as happy as I am.

Well, we deserve something good.. This is it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I smile down at Racer who is excitedly jumping around, wanting me to walk him.

I untangle myself from a sleeping Casey and call Racer out of the room, hooking him onto his leash and walking him outside around the lake.

I used to love it here when I was a kid. Whenever I'd have a problem I'd come out to the lake and sit here thinking.

Racer jumped up on me and I smile as he tries to urge me to walk ahead.

Instead I sit down on a log near the water and he jumps up beside me and lays his head in my lap.

"Hey puppy" I smile and scratch his head and he barks lovingly at me

"Ya know pup, I'm really scared.. I want this to all work out.. I really do.. I just don't want to let Case down again.. Anyway, I think you might get jealous of a baby wouldn't you? You're our baby too.. Well, we'll still love you even if we do have the baby, you'll still be our special little baby" as if he knows what I'm saying he licks my arm and gives me his paw

I shake his paw and get up, calling him up after me

"Come on, lets get back to Casey.."

He barks and I smile. Our little genius.

xx

"There you are!" Casey says as I walk in the door "You coulda left a note Al.. I was worried"

"Sorry.. He wanted a walk" I smile and she hugs me

"How did you sleep?" She asks and I walk to the kitchen and grab some coffee

"Ah, okay. You?"

"Not too bad"

I sit on the couch and and she sits into my lap "Hows your side?"

"Okay now.. It was sore last night though"

"I think you should get that checked when we get home Al.."

"Yeah I will.."

She wraps her arms around me and I lay down

"Whats on your mind Alex?"

"Nothing.."

"Alex.. Talk to me" she says firmly and I sigh

"I'm scared.."

"Scared?" She asks and looks down at me

I nod "Scared.. I don't want to loose the baby and..." I stop and she takes my hand

"What Al? Its okay, you can tell me"

"...I don't want to let you down again"

"Let me down again? Alex, you have never let me down. Ever.."

"Casey, please don't-"

"-No, no. Stop Alex. Listen to me, you have never let me down. Never, not once. I love you, so much, Alex, you did not let me down by not getting pregnant or loosing our baby. You hear me? You've not disappointed me at all Alexandra, I want to make that very clear.. Nothing you have ever done has let me down, I'm nothing but proud of you and I'm honoured to say that you're mine"

She moves her hand to my cheek and wipes the tears that have started falling

"I love you Alex, don't doubt that"

"I love you too Case. Thank you for this, I needed to talk to you about this"

"I wish you would've talked sooner Al. That must've been killing you inside"

"I was just scared.. I didn't want to see you hurt again"

"And if I was it wouldn't be your fault Alex.. Its not your fault"

"I hear what you're saying but.. I just cant escape the feeling.."

"I know. Well, Al, I will spend every second of everyday convincing you otherwise. You are the best thing thats ever been mine Alex, I don't want you hurting yourself by thinking you're hurting me"

"I love you" I whisper and she pulls me into a kiss

"I love you too Alex. By the way, if you ever feel like this again please, please, talk to me. Don't beat yourself up like that Al.."

"Thanks Casey"

"No problem babe. Now, what would you like for breakfast?..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We're laying on the blanket beside the fireplace, just holding each other when she turns to me

"Alex.. Make love to me"

I look up at her "What?"

"Make love to me Alexandra. I want to show you how much I love you, how good you make me feel"

"Casey you don't have to do this for me-"

"Hey. I just want us to make love Alex.. I'm not doing it for just you, I'm doing it for both of us"

"You sure?"

"Of course Lex.. Please, make love to me"

I smile and slide her jeans down her legs and as I'm throwing her top over her head she lowers my tracksuit bottoms and slips her hands onto my stomach

I smile at her and she rolls me over so I'm on the bottom. The room is lit by only the glow of the fire and some candles lit on the table

She pulls off my panties and my bra and I feel myself get wetter as she leans down and sucks my nipple into her mouth

I moan and she looks up at me and catches my vision, I watch as her eyes literally roll back in pleasure when I slip my fingers inside her

"Oh Case! Please!" I beg her and she releases my hardened nipple with a pop

She moves down my body until her mouth is just at my folds

"You're so wet baby"

"Y-Yeah Case.. Please!"

I feel her breath hit my clit and I shiver in anticipation

"C-Casey.."

She runs her hand up to my nipple and begins playing with it as she takes my clit between her lips.

She moans around me causing a hum to shoot through me

"C-Casey! Please!"

She smirks at me and I sigh "Case.."

She moves her head back "Cum for me baby, cum"

She leans her thigh against me and I grind onto her and she smirks

"Cum, Al.."

She kisses me, uses her finger to graze my clit and I cum, screaming her name.

She holds me close as I catch my breath "Mmm, Casey, that was amazing"

"It was.."

"Should I finish you?" I ask

She smiles "I'm tired babe, but I'm sure you can definitely do it later"

"Oh I like the sound of that" I kiss her and she places her hand on my stomach, for the millionth time today

"You're having our baby.." She says in awe and I smile and put my hand over hers

"I know I am, its inside me Casey" she swats at me and I laugh

"You know what I mean Al.. Its amazing.. You have our child growing inside you" I see tears in her eyes and I kiss her

"I love you Casey, so much"

"I love you too Alex"

We lay together in each others arms for the next while just thinking of the future, this couldn't be anymore perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I start awake and look over at the clock, 3am.

Fuck! What is that!?

I put my hand on my stomach and I can physically feel the cramping. Oh no..

"Casey! Casey wake up!" I say shaking her and she jumps awake

"Al?" She looks over at me and she sees I'm nearly crying in pain

"Alex..?"

"We need to go to the hospital"

I see the colour drain from her face and she stands out of bed, grabbing her jacket and when I stand I see the blood soaked sheets..

"Casey" I breathe out my eyes glued to the sheets

"Oh, Jesus.." She says and then I feel her at my side, pulling off my stained pyjama bottoms

She grabs a fresh pair of underwear, a sanitary towel and my tracksuit and with her help I get them on

"C-Case.. I-I'm sorry-"

"Alex. Don't. Don't apologise. Come on, lets go"

I get into the car and she speeds to the hospital. I find myself sobbing most of the way there and when we do pull in she turn to me and pulls me into a hug

"Don't cry Alex. Please. This will be okay. It will. I promise, I'll be here. We'll get through this"

"I can't do it again Casey.. I can't"

"We'll work something out babe. Come on, lets go and get something for your pain"

I nod and Casey wipes my tears

"This will be okay"

I shake my head, it wont be. This is the fifth time. Five unsuccessful pregnancies. How can she sit there and tell me its okay?

Its not okay that I cant create a family for her.

Thats the two of us now that cant have kids..

Adoption is our last chance really.

I couldn't bare to go through this again. I don't care what Casey says, this has let her down. Loosing our baby has let her down.

We walk in and a nurse takes me almost immediately

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am" the doctor says as he hands me a pill.

Casey must've talked to him, sorted it all out.

I just want to go home, get out of here.

Forget this. All of it.

Do what I did with the other four failed pregnancies, pretend they never happened.

I really thought this one was working.. It lasted longer than the other ones. I thought we'd have our baby.

I guess I was wrong... again.

How will I face Casey now? How?

Knowing its my fault she doesn't have a family.. Knowing I'm causing her pain.

I feel the tears begin to race down my cheeks and my body convulses as I sob harder.

Then I feel it, her arms drape around me

"Don't cry love. I'm here. I have you. We're okay"

"I'm so sorry Casey, I'm so sorry" I sob into her and she pulls me in closer to her

"Don't apologise Alexandra. You didn't cause this. Listen to me, you are not letting me down, okay? You are my girlfriend and I love you. We can get through this Alex"

"I-I cant Casey. I cant do it again"

"I know sweetheart. I know. Just, forget it for now. We'll talk when you're ready"

I nod into her and she kisses my cheek

"Its not your fault. Its not"

I shake my head

"I don't believe you.."

xx

AN: Okay, I know, I'm cruel for making them loose the baby but I have plans, so don't hate me too much. It will be a happy ending but before we get there there will be some sadness, so bare with me.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Later that morning I'm sitting on the couch, pretending to be interested on something on my phone when Casey says

"Alex, I'm going to call the office and get us some extra holiday time. I think we should stay up here for awhile" she shoves the sheets and duvet covers from our bed into the washing machine along with my pyjamas

"Sure... Whatever" I reply, not meaning to be short with her but I don't feel much like doing anything, that includes talking.

Casey walks out onto the porch and Racer jumps up onto the couch beside me. He lowers his head, like he knows there is something wrong

I pat him and he moves closer to me and lays down nearly fully on my lap

"Hey pup" I say, a shake in my voice and he looks up at me, ears pointed

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks again "Well, at least you won't have to be jealous now, eh?"

I begin to sob lightly and he licks at me, his way of showing comfort I guess

After a minute I walk down to the bedroom and grab my fleece. I want to be with Casey. I need to be. As much as I'm dreading it, We should probably talk.

I get to the front door and I hear her crying outside. Oh God.. I need to stop being so selfish.. Of course this is upsetting her too.

I listen for a minute and realise she's still on the phone

"Liv.. I don't know what to do.. She's so upset.. She cant even look at me, Olivia, she's blaming herself.. What can I do to help her?"

I sigh and open the door and her eyes meet mine

"I have to go Liv.. Talk to you later"

She disconnects the call and leaves the phone on the porch table

She pats the empty space beside her mutely and I walk over and sit in

"You okay?" I ask and then correct myself "Of course you're not.. Forget I asked"

She takes my hand "Alex, look at me"

I drag my gaze up to hers and see pain in her eyes

"I love you Alex"

That's the first time she's said it since last night before we fell asleep. Its been the longest 8 hours of my life.

I can hear in her voice she means it. All her love for me is still there.

How long will it last though?

She was so looking forward to this. Playing families.

Having this baby. She was so happy, I was so happy. Now what? We're straight back to square one again..

I realise I've still not answered but I cant bring myself to talk. I just cant get out of my own head, my thoughts cutting off the rest of my body.

Instead of answering her, I end up bursting into tears. Before I know it I'm in her arms

"Ssh Al. I'm here.. Don't cry. Don't cry sweetheart"

After a few minutes of her just holding me as I cried into her I pull back

"Promise me you mean it"

"Mean that I love you? Alex, of course I do. Babe, listen, this doesn't make me love you less. It couldn't. You didn't know this would happen. We thought this one was working.. We can't place blame for this Alex, so I don't want you blaming yourself and I definitely don't want you to think I blame you, or that I love you any less because it isn't true. I love you so much Alex, please don't doubt me"

"I knew something was wrong.. From when the pain started.. I knew it. Maybe if we went to the doctors then they could've-"

"We couldn't of done anything Alex. Not a thing. It's cruel, I know. But we can get over this, sure it will take a while and a lot of support but we'll do it. We are strong. I love you so much Alex, please, promise you'll talk to me and not bottle everything up. I couldn't stand to see you break yourself down like that" she stops talking and there is silence for a few minutes and I decide to talk to her

"I hate that this had made me so weak..." I whisper after a minute and I hear her breath hitch

"Weak? No, Alex. No. You are not weak. You are so strong. God, Al. What's giving you that impression?"

"I cant talk without bursting into tears.."

"You're grieving, thats normal"

"You're grieving too, why aren't you like this?"

"Because, I have to be strong for you Alex. Protect you"

"Stop. Don't be strong for me, please, please, be weak with me. Talk to me Casey"

She nods "I-I'm angry.."

I look up at her, fear racing through me and she pulls me close

"Not with you.. With God.. or whatever it is thats controlling this. Why, why cant we just be happy? Why cant we just have a family! What have we done to deserve this? We deserve to be happy.. Why cant this just work out.."

I nod into her and I feel her tears hit my skin

"I want a family Alex" she cries and I run my hands through her hair

"I do too Case.. I really do"

"We could always adopt" I offer after a minute

She sighs "I know.. Its not the same though. Not the same as watching the child develop before its born.. I know, I'm being awkward.."

"No. You are right, Its not the same, Casey, its our last resort. Our last chance at having a child"

"Lets wait. We can talk about it later on, when we think about it more.."

I pull my legs up into myself as she continues to cry into me, her walls finally breaking down.

God, my poor Casey. Shes so upset and she's been holding back to protect my feelings..

"I love you too Casey" I say and she buries her head into my shoulder

"So much" I whisper and I cover us over with the blanket she brought out earlier

I cant help but feel like I knew this would happen. Deep, deep down, I internally knew something was wrong.

Well, I was right.

Although, this would've been one time I would've loved to have been wrong


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Later that evening we are eating dinner when I take her hand

"You're very quiet"

"Sorry." She replies leaving down her fork

I squeeze her hand "What is it Case?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Not particularly.. But it could do us good?"

"I think we should go home.. I don't know.. I just don't feel right here"

"You were the one who suggested staying babe, if you want to leave we can"

She nods "Thanks"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah.." She stands from the table and excuses herself to the bathroom

I could see she was nearly crying again. She needs to know she doesn't have to run away from me to cry

I follow after her, knocking on the bathroom door

"I'll be out in a minute" she says shakily and I open the door to find her sitting on the closed toilet, head in her hands.

I walk over to her and put my hands on her knees "Casey, stop. Stop hiding on me. I want us to grieve together. Don't run away to cry, let me comfort you"

"I don't want to upset you"

"I'm pretty much always upset" I answer quietly and she offers me her lap to sit into

I sit and wrap my arms around her neck

"Listen. We need to help each other with this and you running off and getting upset by yourself isn't helping you.. Let me help you"

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" She asks harshly, but this time I know she isn't angry at me, shes angry at herself

"Casey, hey, listen. You need to stop beating yourself up. I know you wanted to be strong and help me but babe, thats not how it works. We have to both help each other when we're upset"

She nods and I lean in and kiss her, a cautious kiss, still full of love

"I love you Casey, please, don't be strong"

She stands and we walk out together, hand-in-hand.

Why couldn't this just worked out? Why couldn't we start a family like everyone else?

Do we not deserve to be happy?

Racer paws at me to go for his walk and I say I'll take him. I put my winter jacket on and feel the ring box in my pocket

Shit.

My plans..

It wouldn't be right proposing now.. would it?

I take Racer for his walk, the whole time internally debating about the proposal..

It wouldn't feel right..

Maybe its what we need?

What if she says no?

I sit by the lake again, on the same log as before and Racer instantly jumps up beside me

I smile at him and rub him down. I take the ring out of my pocket and just look at it.. I love Casey.

Thats the bottom line.

We are in love. There is no one else I'd want to spend my life with, so I guess proposing wouldn't be that bad..

It might help take her mind off this. Take our minds off it..

I'm brought from my thoughts by feeling a hand on my shoulder and instantly jump off the log

When I stand back I realise who it is

"Casey, sorry. You freaked me out"

"I'm sorry, I should've said something.. I knew you'd be here. You were gone for nearly an hour"

"What? No I wasn't.." Then I look at the timer in my phone, Yep, fifty four minutes since I left the house

"Casey, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise"

I see her smile, a real smile, like the smile she had yesterday evening after our lovemaking.

Then I see her line of sight. I'm still holding the ring

"Um..." I mutter and she takes my hands in hers

"Its okay Alexandra. Ask me"

"What?" I ask in shock

"Ask me.."

I get on my knee and feel myself start to sweat

"Casey, I love you so much, you are my best friend and lover all in one. I know I could count on you for anything. I also know we could get through anything. We can get through anything. And Casey, I'd be honoured if you'd say you'd spent the rest of your life with me"

"Of course Alex" She says and I stand up and slip the ring onto her finger

We are crying now, this time from happiness.

"I love you Alex" she whispers, kissing me again

"I love you too Case"

xx

"Alex, you did what! What do you mean you proposed! After what happened you still.." Olivia says down the phone and I sigh

"Thats how I felt at first too Liv.. Anyway, I was planing it, she caught me looking at the ring, I wasn't 100% if I was asking her yet and then when she saw the ring, Liv, she smiled, the biggest smile I've seen in weeks and asked me to ask her.. Then I knew, I knew what mattered was our love, not when I asked her"

"Aw Alex, are you this cheesy with her too?" She asked and I heard the smile in her voice

I laugh "Shut up Liv.."

The seriousness comes back and she asks "How are you feeling?"

"Okay.."

"Honestly?" She questions and I sigh

"I'm coping..."

"Thats a start. Hows Case?"

"Letting her guard down, she felt like she had to be strong for me and I made her realise she didn't, that we could grieve together"

"Well done Alex. Casey has always been like that, felt as if the whole world depended on her being strong.. She needed to be shown its okay to be upset and angry and to cry when she needed to. I'm glad you showed her Al"

"Yeah, me too Liv. Anyway, I better go. I'll call you tomorrow when we get home"

"See you then Alex. Tell Case, I said hey"

"Will do, night Liv"

"Goodnight Alex"

xx

AN: Okay so that was slightly happier.. Just a warning, the turmoil isn't over yet, but it will start getting happier soon, I promise.

Thank you for all the reviews and I'd hope you'd keep them up, I'd love to here what y'all think! ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Al, you ready?" Casey calls and I walk out of the bathroom

"Yep, I'll just grab my bag"

"I got it already" she smiles and I walk over and kiss her

"Thanks babe"

"No problem Al.. Did you get asleep after last night?"

"Yeah. Around 4.. I might sleep a little in the car on the way home"

"Thats probably best, we could have Olivia over this evening"

"Yeah and Abbie" I say and she smiles

"I felt like we haven't seen Abs in forever"

"Me too! Was the last time Liv's birthday?"

"No.. Serena's birthday wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah.. I don't remember much about that night" I say scrunching my nose and she laughs

"That might have been from the alcohol Al"

I laugh too "Yeah, that might be it"

She takes my hand "You okay?"

"I am. Getting better.. You?"

"Same. We'll bounce back"

I nod "We will... I love you Case"

"Love you too Al. Now we better get going, I'd like to get home early-ish"

"Sure, lets go"

xx

"Hey, Al wake up, we're nearly home"

"Thanks babe, can we stop at 7/11, I need to pick up a few things-"

I rub my eyes and wrap myself further up in the blanket and then I feel the smash.

Straight into us. The sound of the metal crushing together scares me and my heart plummets further when I look over to Casey and see the blood pouring from her head

"C-Case? Casey!" I call out and I try and untangle myself from the metal, then I notice the screaming pain in my arm

"Casey? Baby? Wake up!" I urge and nothing, she isn't waking up

"Casey!"

I hear the sirens get closer to us and the paramedics come over to my side. I look up as they discuss how to get us out

"G-Get her.." I say and the female paramedic looks in at me

"What Ma'am?"

"Get her out. She is dying! Get her!"

The medics look over at me and then rush over to Casey's side.

I see the flash of worry on their faces and they plaster on a fake smile and assure me everything will be okay. They go around to her side and work on getting her out.

I lay back in the glass coated seat, ignoring the pain, waiting to see Casey get pulled out and get some help.

I look up and see them lift Casey out

"Help her!" I shout and the female paramedic looks back to me and nods.

I close my eyes and let myself slip asleep, my last thought being full of hope that Casey is okay.

Please God let Casey be okay.

xx

My eyes open and I see the top of the ambulance and the paramedic sitting beside me

"Casey.." I mumble and the paramedic covers my hand with her own

"Ma'am? Its alright. We're just arriving at the hospital now"

"My arm?" I ask and she nods

"We've put it in a makeshift splint for you. You popped your shoulder out of place, as well as breaking the bone in your arm"

"Ugh.." I groan then I get a flashback.

Images rushing to me of Casey in the car, the blood racing from the gaping wound lining her forehead

"My fiancée?" I whisper and the paramedic squeezes my hand

"Last I heard she was getting her head stitched up" she replied

"Did she wake up?"

"I'd imagine so.." the woman says and I close my eyes

Casey's alright.

I'm okay.

Christ, this week really hasn't been great. Actually, thats an understatement.

xx

"Case?" I ask as I walk into the room, at my own insistence

"Alex? Oh thank god!" She says and I sit onto the bed and kiss her deeply

"How's your head?" I ask, running my finger below the jagged cut on her head

"Sore. Doctor said there would be minimal scarring though"

"I'm just happy your talking to me right now.."

"Me too" she smiles and takes my hand

"What happened?" I ask and I see her tense

"I-I'm not sure Al.. I've been trying to remember but I cant think of what I did wrong.."

"Maybe it wasn't anything you did Case? We should ask? Shouldn't the doctor tell us something?"

Just as I say that, the nurse walks in, with a detective in tow "Excuse me, ladies? This man would like to speak with you. Is that alright?"

I nod and Casey answers verbally and the detective offers his hand and sits across from us.

"Okay, ladies, I'm glad to see you are both okay. Firstly, Your car, its completely totalled, you will need to claim on your insurance"

Casey nods "I guessed that It would be.."

The man sighs "We know what caused it.."

I feel Casey stiffen beneath me and the detective continues "The other car in the collision, the man driving was drunk, along with the woman in the passenger seat"

"Oh Jesus.." Casey utters and I fell her physically calm down

"Are they okay?" I ask and the mood in the room takes a somber turn

"They were both killed in the collision"

"Oh... God" I say in shock

"Yeah, and the sad and scary part is their three year old girl was in the back of the car"

My eyes shoot up to meet his "Is she alright?"

"Surprisingly enough, she escaped almost completely physically unharmed.. She is terrified though.. The poor girl"

I sigh, how could those two monsters do that to their daughter, risk her life like that.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, we hope so. We cant find any relatives so we are hoping a family member comes in to claim her or else she'll have to go into care"

"Oh, that poor girl" Casey says and the detective stands to leave

"Thank you for your time ladies. Take care"

"No problem" I reply as he leaves

"That girl.." Casey repeats and I pull her close

"Hopefully a family member calls in for her.. Imagine that innocent girl going into care. She probably doesn't have a clue whats going on now, never mind in care"

"Alex.. Do you think we'd be allowed see her?" She asks and I look up

"I don't know... Why?"

"I just... I feel as if I should talk to her. You heard the detective, she's terrified. Maybe, with our experience in trauma victims we could help ease her fear?"

"We should ask the nurse, it couldn't hurt right?"

"Exactly.. I'll call a nurse"

xx

AN: So I got wifi for now! Lucky I wrote this last night! It should get happier from here so don't worry..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After the nurse comes in and we ask to see the girl, a taller, rather attractive woman walks in, Racer in tow

"I believe this is your pup?" She smile patting an excited Racer and I smile as he runs over to Casey

"You got him out? Oh my God! We thought he was dead!" She says, like a child on christmas morning and I cant help but kiss her cheek

"I knew, he'd be okay" I smile

"He's a lucky puppy, the back of the car didn't get a whole pile of impact but he jumped out nearly straight away. You have a little genius there" she smiles and I pat Racer

"We sure do, he'd our little baby" I say and Casey smiles at me

"Exactly"

xx

"Ladies, you need to be careful with her. Shes completely in shock" the doctor says and Casey nods

"Its okay Doc, I can handle it" she says opening the door and revealing a blonde girl in a small pink top and the most adorable jeans. She had fierce blue eyes and I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like me when I was that age.

I smile at her and I see her look to my arm. Then she looks over at Casey's head.

We sit across from her and Casey tries to coax her into talking, nothing.

Then after a minute she runs her hand over Casey's forehead

"Is it sore?" she asks quietly when she reaches the jagged cut and Casey smiles

"A little.. Are you sore?" she asks and the girl shakes her head

"I'm 'kay"

"Thats good.." Casey says and looks over at me

I sit down on the bed beside the girl

"My name is Alex, whats yours?"

"Taylor Ryan, I'm 3" she says and I smile

"Thats good Taylor. Do you know what happened today?"

"The man said Mommy and Daddy are gone up to God"

I smile sadly "Yeah.. They are Taylor.."

"Oh" was all she said and I touched her arm

"They still love you Taylor, even if they aren't here to say it. God lets them see you from heaven and they can see how you are"

"Yeah?" She asks and a smile spreads across her face

"Yep. And you can talk to them whenever you want"

"Really?"

"Of course, ya know the way you pray to God to talk to him? Well, you can talk to Mommy and Daddy like that too"

"Oh.. I didn't know that" she smiles and Casey smiles at me

"Taylor, do you know if you have any Aunt's or Uncle's?" Casey asks and the girl looks at her

"The man asked me that too.. I had Mommy and Daddy.."

"Okay well-"

"Ladies, this is Carrie Davidson" The doctor interrupts "the social worker"

Carrie walks over to Taylor and says hi but Taylor just looks up at me

I nod and tell her its okay to talk

"Hi.." she says softly

"Now, Taylor. You are going to stay with me tonight. Is that okay?"

Taylor moves in closer to me, putting her hand on mine

"I want to stay with Alex"

"Taylor, you should go with Carrie, she will help you find a new Mommy and Daddy" I ruffle the girls' blonde hair and she looks up at me sadly

"Why cant you be my Mommy?"

Carrie's eyes widen "Um, Taylor, you cant just ask questions like that-"

Before I realise what I'm saying I have it said "Carrie, could I talk to you outside?"

"We Alex..." Casey says and I smile

"You need to stay and talk to Taylor, Case, I'll talk with Carrie"

Carrie and I walk outside and I cut to the chase

"Okay, Carrie. I have to ask, would there be any possibility Taylor could stay with us?"

Carrie looks at me skeptically

"We 'd need to look into it.."

"I mean just for tonight and see where that takes us? See Casey and I were going to adopt anyway and well, to be honest, I feel like I have a connection to this girl and she clearly doesn't want to leave me.. Please?"

"Alex, we'd need to do background checks-"

"I'm a DA and Casey is an ADA. I know that doesn't show you much but it must show you we aren't horrible no-good monsters. Say just for tonight and tomorrow while you do your background checks and sort whatever you need to sort, please"

Carrie sighs "Okay. But I want to come with you both to your home tonight, just to see the place, trust me it'll save time"

I smile "Thank you Carrie. This means a lot too us"

"It probably wont be permanent, so please, don't raise your hopes just yet. Just take it one step at a time, okay?" She replies and I shake her hand

"Okay, Thank you Carrie"

"No problem Alex.."

xx

Casey has been cleared to go, my arm is all plastered up and Taylor couldn't be more excited to come with us, that is until she sees the other baby of the house

"A doggy!" She shrieks and Casey and I smile

Casey leans down beside her and Racer "Its okay, he wont bite. Pat his head"

The girl cautiously pats the dogs head and he licks her arm

She laughs and pulls her arm back "That tickles"

I smile "Did you not have a pet at your house?"

"No.. Mommy didn't like animals"

"Oh.." I say "Well, we have Racer, is that okay? Do you like animals?"

"Yeah!" She says with a tone that screams 'duh' and I pat Racer

"Good" I smile and Casey hooks the leash onto Racer who basically bounces around the room

Casey decides to walk him down to our replacement car and Carrie walks with her and I gather the rest of our things

"He's big.." Taylor says and I kneel beside her

"Racer? He isn't scary though. He's really, really nice"

"Okay.." After a minute she taps my leg "Are we sleeping over at your house?"

"Yep, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I like you" she says and I smile

"Well, thats good because I like you too"

I pick up our jackets and cell phones and as Taylor and I walk out she takes my hand.

My hand.

She trusts me.

I feel the tears fill my eyes. The young girl really does like me..


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, I hope they all keep up! I just want to make reference to one thing, Stussy said that Taylor sounded like a 5 year old rather than 3, well, I based Taylor (even down to looks) on my 3 (nearly 4) year old niece, she is incredibly smart for her age and even at my age I can easily upkeep a conversation with her. She is way beyond her years, and blunt too, so thats the way I'm trying to write Taylor. I hope you all don't see that as completely unrealistic, I suppose I'm just used to being around my niece.

Chapter 11:

"Alex.." Taylor whispers to me in the back of the car and I look down at her and she continues

"Are you and Casey married?"

Okay. So lets be honest here..

"Not yet. We're getting married though, see" I show her my ring and she runs her finger over it

"Its really pretty. Do you love her?"

I smile "I do, a lot"

"Thats good" she smiles, still looking at the ring

I take her hand and she cuddles into me and I cant help but feel the tears rush to my eyes

"I bet your tired" I say and I feel her nod into me

"Sleep, Taylor. Its alright"

"M'Kay" she says and I pull her closer into me.

I run my hands through the girls hair and when I look back up Carrie is looking at me, smiling.

I smile back "She's tired. Long day"

"I bet you're all tired, it has been a very tiring day for you I'm sure"

"Yes, very" Casey says as we pull into the driveway

I lift Taylor into my arms and Casey walks ahead of me opening doors, Racer following her.

I walk down to our bedroom and lay Taylor into mine and Casey's bed and join them back in the living room

Carrie looked to me "So, where is she sleeping?"

"Well, for now, I'm leaving her in our bed. But we have a spare room too, just for now, I wouldn't like her waking up alone after everything thats gone on"

Carrie smiles "Thats smart. Well, this place looks great to me, as I said, I'll do the background checks later and I'll get back to you tomorrow, but ladies to be honest, you two really seem great candidates to care for Taylor, we just have to go through formalities, you know?"

"Yeah, of course. We understand. Thank you" Casey smiles and I shake Carrie's hand as she leaves

Casey smiles at me as Carrie leaves

"Did that just happen?" She asks and I kiss her

"It did! Oh my God! Case.. Is this adoption?"

"Lets not get our hopes up yet Al. We'll see what happens but for now, we have Taylor here"

I rest my head on her shoulder "I love you"

"Love you too Alex" she kisses my cheek "Now, whats your plan? Do you want to stay in our bed and I'll take the spare room?"

"Is that okay?" I ask and she kisses me again

"Perfect Al. Anyway, you've really gotten close to her, she'd probably feel better if she woke up beside you"

"Case, you got her talking.."

"I know but still. You take the bed, I'll be fine. Night Al"

"Night Case" I pull her close before we walk to our separate rooms

I sneak in and pull on an old tracksuit and Casey's old softball jersey and I get in beside Taylor, who stirs when I lie down

"Mommy?"

I run my hand through her hair "It's Alex sweetie, go back to sleep.."

She nods and lies in closer to me, drifting back to sleep.

I sigh as I look down to her. Its hits me, she probably doesn't realise that her Mother and Father aren't coming back, ever.

Tomorrow when Carrie comes back I'll ask her if we would be allowed go back to Taylor's home to get some of her clothes and toys and some pictures and things to remind her of her parents.

Although saying that, these people were suppose to care for her and instead the both got drunk and made the decision to drive a car, with her in the back.. That doesn't tell me that they were top class parents.

I cant judge, for all I know, that was just one horrible decision.

Still though.. Putting her life in danger like that, or dream of hurting her?

Little angel. God.. I couldn't imagine harming a hair on her head and these people have caused her more heartbreak than any child could ever need.

I look over at the bedside clock, 3am. I should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. Something tells me a trip to the park is in order..

I smile as I drift asleep. This has potential to be one of the best days of my life... aside from the car accident, but something tells me that if this adoption thing works out the accident will not be what I associate today with.

If this works out, toady is the day Casey and I finally become mothers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Al.. Wake up" Casey whispers and when I open my eyes I see Casey holding a tray of food and Taylor smiling

"We made breakfast" Taylor smiles and jumps back up beside me

"You did!" I smile looking at Casey "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Casey helped me make pancakes" she says and I ruffle her hair

"Good girl. Case, sit down?" I ask patting the bed and she sits down and wraps her arms around me

"Morning" I say as she kisses my cheek

"Good morning baby" she replies and we look over and see Taylor shoving pancakes into her mouth

"Slow down Tay, you'll make yourself sick if you keep eating that quick" I say

"'Kay" she says around the pancakes and Casey laughs behind me

"So whats the plan then for today then?" Casey asks me and I turn to face her

"I was thinking the park.."

"Good idea, any others?"

"Shopping maybe? She'll need a change of clothes"

"And maybe a couple of toys or something"

"I thought that too.. Does it seem a little early though?"

"Well, she's gonna need something to play with.."

"Okay. We'll shop first, then the park"

"Perfect. Okay. I'm going to shower, by the way, hows the arm? I bet the pain meds have worn off now"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a couple now before we go. Hows your head?"

"Not too bad. I'm going to try to avoid getting water in it though.. Just in case"

"Good, okay, I'll see you in a while" I give her a quick kiss and she goes back towards the shower

"You ready Tay?" I ask and she nods

I grab the tray and she insists on helping me carry it to the kitchen

I hand her one of the plastic plates and she seems made up to be helping me.

"What are we doing now?" She asks and I sit down with her

"Well, we were thinking about going to the park but before that we need to go shopping"

"Can we take the doggy too?"

I smile "Of course. Racer loves the park"

"Alex?" She asks and I sense the shake in her voice so I turn and smile at her, kneeling down to her level

"Yeah Tay?"

"Are you my Mommy now?"

Casey walks in and catches the end of Taylor's question and her eyes widen and meet mine

"Um... I, um" Casey stutters and I take a deep breath

"Casey sit down, before you hit the ground"

Casey sits at the kitchen table and I sit beside her and take Taylor up into my lap

"Okay, Taylor, your Mommy she cant be replaced. She will always be your Mommy and your Daddy will always be your Daddy and they both still love you very much. What we are trying to do is, um, adopt you, and that means that we want you to live with us and we want to mind you"

"Like Mommy and Daddy did?"

"Yeah, we'll do all the things Mommy and Daddy used to do but we aren't trying to replace them, We still want you to know how much they loved you and how they tried to mind you"

"Are you going to play like Daddy did too?"

I look over at Casey. She had a matching expression to mine, that sounded odd..

"Why Tay? What did Daddy play?" Casey asked before I got a chance too

"H-He said I cant tell" she said, beginning to look frightened

Casey looks over at me, a frown on her face, okay. Maybe this is more complicated than we thought.

"Listen, Taylor, what ever games you played you can tell us, its okay. Whenever you want to tell is, you can" I said and I saw the tears go down her cheeks

I hold her in close to me "Tay, talk to us? Its okay. Daddy wouldn't mind if you tell us"

She looked up at me and I wiped her tears

"I cant he said no"

"Alex, why don't you go pick up some shopping and maybe a DVD and Taylor and I can have a chat?" Casey says and jerks her head towards the girl who obviously didn't want to open up when I was around

I nod and we go into the living room and Casey sits in the couch and I put Taylor beside her

"I wont be long" I say kissing Casey's cheek and ruffling Taylor's hair

"See ya Al" Casey says and I hear a quiet goodbye from Taylor.

What the hell have these people put her through. If its what I think it is, they're lucky they are dead because if they weren't I'm sure I could find some old friends who'd gladly sort that out for me.

If they have hurt her.. I'll make sure to do everything I can to make her better, help her.

Oh God... That poor girl. I hope Casey gets her talking. Now, I better go pick up some things.. Maybe I'll take my time at the shops. I might give Casey a call when I'm on my way home.. Please God let her get Taylor talking.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so this chapter is in Casey's POV. It was just easier to write it that way. Review please!

Chapter 13:

"Taylor? Sweetie, will you talk with me?" I ask after Alex leaves and she looks up at me, mutely, a sad expression on her face

"Tay, listen, okay? Whatever game your Daddy used to play with you, Alex and me need to see what it is. Its really important you tell us, it would really help us out"

"I know but Daddy said I cant say it.."

"Daddy cant give out to you now Tay, please? It would help us, a lot"

She looks up at me, biting her lip

I take her hand and just hold it and after a minute she says

"He tickled me"

"Tickled...,Where?" I ask, really hoping I wouldn't hear the answer I'm expecting

"All over.." She says quietly and I grit my teeth, steading my breath

"Taylor, could you point to the places he tickled you?" I ask and she shakes her head and starts sobbing

"I don't want to" she says leaning into me and I wrap her up into a hug

"Sweetie, did it hurt when he tickled you?" I whisper

She nods into me and cries and I just rock her in my arms, soothing her "Its okay, Tay. Its alright, that wont happen again. It wont. I promise"

Thats as much as I'm going to get out of her for now. Alex and I need to speak with Carrie about this. There is no way this is a misunderstanding. That girl had psychological symptoms of abuse.

Carrie needs to go to the house. See what the fuck was going on there..

After a minute I stop rubbing her back and I sit her back into my lap

"Should we go find Alex at the shop? Try and get her to buy some toys?"

She smiles a watery smile and nods and I slip on my leather jacket and lift her into my arms.

"Taylor, thank you for talking to me"

"M'kay, Casey" she says resting her head into my neck and I slip my wooly hat over her head.

I'll talk to Alex later. I'm going to have too..

xx

As we walk up the hall two hours later, bags of toys, clothes and food in tow I see Carrie outside the door

"Carrie, hi" I say looking towards her and she spins around

"Hi ladies, hey Taylor"

Taylor smiles and begins to show Carrie some of the toys we bought her including a bear we made at build-a-bear, which she called Casey. I'm quite proud of that to be honest.

Carrie talks with Taylor for a while in the living room and I help Alex unpack groceries in the kitchen

"Al, I think he abused her.."

"Oh God.. What did she say?"

"That he tickled her all over and it hurt.."

Alex closes her eyes "Jesus Christ! How could they!"

"Maybe the Mother didn't know?"

"Casey, she must've! How could he do that to his own daughter? What a sick bastar-"

"Al! Little ears" I say quickly noticing Taylor walk in

Carrie follows behind and I smile at Taylor

"Sweetie do you want to go play with your new toys before lunch?"

She nods and runs as best she can down the hall to the spare room, where we had left the toys

"Carrie?" I ask and she turns back around to us

"Oh, yes, ladies, your background checks are all fine. To be honest, you are both perfect for adopting Taylor. And you have a great bond with her. You'll need to Fill out a few forms then she's yours"

I smile and Alex kisses me "Thats great Carrie" Alex says and I squeeze he hand

"Its wonderful, but we need to talk to you about something. Taylor brought something up with us and we are concerned.."

"Okay? Sure, I'll just write everything down"

"What do you know about her home life before the accident?" I ask

"It seemed fine... Why?"

"We think Taylor's Father may have abused her.."

"Okay.. And what tells you both that?"

Alex squeezes my hand "Actually, she wouldn't open up to me. It was just Case she'd talk to about it.."

"Okay Casey, word for word, how did the conversation go?"

I began to recount the whole conversation to her, word for word as asked and she jotted it all down

At the end she reads it back out to me "that okay?"

"Thats it. Every word.."

"Well, ladies, I don't know. Normally we'd do a vaginal inspection.. She's too young to go through that..."

"Actually," Alex intervenes "A friend of mine is a doctor and she said with young abuse victims they would put them under anaesthetic and do it then, save any trauma"

"Would you two agree to that?"

"Yeah. Of course. I just want her to be happy, comfortable and safe"

Alex smiles and nods "Me too. Whatever it takes"

"Well. Good pick up Casey. I'm glad you caught this now rather than later"

"Same here" I brethe out

"Set up that appointment and call me to come, I'll clear my time. Now, i'm sorry but I'll have to go, Call me about it"

"Thanks Carrie. Will do"

I turn to Alex

"This is hell. Poor Taylor"

"Yeah.. Ugh. Anyway, I'll start dinner, you go play with our daughter"

"Our daughter. I like that" I smile and walk down towards the spare room where Taylor is playing.

Be okay. Be okay. I'm chanting in my head. This girls been through enough already. She doesn't need this fucked on top of it...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

-Alex's POV-

Around an hour later I hear the knock at the door.

I smile and open it, revealing Liv and Abbie at the door

"Hey Ladies, come on" I smile and Abbie hugs me

"Congratulations Al" she says and Liv follows behind her in the same motion

"Yeah, I'm delighted for you both Al" she smiles

"So where is she?" Abbie asks as we walk into the kitchen

"Casey's playing house with her" I smile remembering what I saw when I walked in earlier

"Why don't you both go down... bring your camera"

"Why?" Olivia smiles and I cant contain my laughter

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

They both look at each other and take off down the hall and I hear the eruption of laughter and walk down after them

I walk in to see Casey, with a plastic tea cup in hand, glittery bow in her dishevelled hair and a face full of interestingly done make up that consisted mostly of bright pink lipstick and brown eye shadow

"Don't even think of laughing at me Alexandra" she says and I bite the inside of my lip

When I regain my composure I smile and kiss her lipstick covered cheek

"You look beautiful" I say and Abbie and Casey start a round of 'Awww's' behind me

Taylor walks over to me and takes my hand "Can I make you like up like Casey!" She smiles and I hear Abbie and Olivia try to stifle their laughter

"Sweetie, I'm making dinner, but you should keep doing Casey and I'll come get you when dinner's ready" I smile at her and ruffle her hair and she goes back to Casey and piles more lipstick on

I catch Casey's glare at me and rush out shouting 'I love you' out of the room and back down to the kitchen where Liv and Abs were helping with the preparation of dinner

"You're in for it later Al" Abbie says to me and I raise my eyebrow

"She's playing house with out daughter.. I didn't force her to sit there"

They both laugh and Liv pats my shoulder

"Good look with that.."

"What had you so convinced shes going to kill me?"

Abbie smiles "She called you 'Alexandra'" she impersonates Casey and gets it pretty accurate

"Yeah, She only says that when she's stressed, upset or angry, all of which I've seen her being with you"

"Yeah... Alexandra" Abbie coos and I laugh

"Shut up!" I shove her slightly and she laughs and messes my hair

"Children! Stop!" Olivia corrects playfully and we both stop and instead laugh

The door opens and I turn around to be met by Casey still in the attire from earlier

Abbie opens her mouth about to comment and I kick her in the shin, keeping her quiet

"Hey Case.." I say nonchalantly

She growls at me "You should keep doing Casey and I'll come get you when dinner's ready?! What possessed you to say that!?" She says and Olivia and Abbie bolt out into the living room and I hear One of them, Abbie most likely, say 'She's in for it now' quietly

"Case, she's a kid.." I say trying to take the heat off

"Yeah, well next time you can be the one who looks like the drag queen who got their make up done by a blind lion"

I laugh and pull her into a hug

"It wasn't that bad Case"

"You do know there is a mirror in that room?" She asks and I wince

"Okay, it wasn't great but she's only small, we cant expect her to be wonderful.."

"I think the make up wasn't a wise buy"

I laugh and walk to the sink and wet a cloth "No.. That wasn't that good but her eyes lit up with it, how could I say no?"

Casey laughed as she wiped the lipstick off her cheek and chin

"I understand but oh god, I think we'll hide it for a while. Al, that stuff is like glue!"

I smile and wipe a small dot of lipstick she missed from her chin

"Now, thats better" I smile "You are so great Case. Its amazing how cute you get around Taylor.. Its really attractive on you"

"Me being a good mother gets you hot?" She asks and I laugh

"Thats putting it crudely, I preferred saying it was attractive on you"

She pulls me close and kiss me deeply.

After a minute of our lips mingling together we pull apart

Casey smirks "Wow.. You are amazing"

I see a glint in her eyes and whisper "Oh my God! You're horny aren't you!"

"Maybe..."

"We have a child now.. Sex is cut down"

"I know... But still, it doesn't stop me... Maybe I'll have a shower-"

"-not without me you wont.."

"I thought you said-"

"-I know what I said, I never said we couldn't have a quickie in the shower when she's asleep"

"I love you"

"Thats the horny you talking" I smirk and she stops me

"It isn't Al.." She pulls me into another mind-blowing kiss

"Thats the horny me talking" she whispers and I shiver

"Help me plate up this dinner before I jump you here"

She laughs and grabs a plate "Yes Ma'am" as she walks by me she grabs my ass

"I'll be waiting for later" she coos into my ear and I push her hand away

"Keep walking Casey" I say and the last thing I hear before I walk to the spare room to get Taylor is Casey's laugh

She will be the death of me..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Casey, we need to hurry I don't want her waking-"

"Be quiet and she wont" she says pinning me against the shower wall, arousal taking over her mind. I bite my lip, I love it when she gets rough with me, It's really sexy seeing her like that

"Mmm, Casey" I moan as the jets of hot water hit my nipples making them point

"Sssh Al.." She pinches the inside of my thigh

"C-Case..." I moan quieter this time "please.."

"What babe? Tell me"

"Please! Use your hand" I grit out and she gets straight to work. Her fingers easily slipping in between my folds

She begins to pump her hand in and out of me and I slip my thigh between her legs and she grinds down on me

"Oh, Al! Please!"

She begins to mover her fingers faster and harder, including her thumb thats now placed over my clit.

A couple of rubs there and I become undone and Casey holds me as the water falls on us

"Oh babe.. You look so hot.." She says sliding her hand between my thighs again and I still her

"My turn babe"

I slide down to my knees and spread her legs

"Hurry Alexandra" she moans and I smile, I can add aroused to that list of times when she calls me 'Alexandra'

I move my mouth into her folds and hum appreciatively as I feel how wet she is

"Al!" She nearly screams and its my turn to pinch her thigh and shush her

"Casey, if you wake our child before I do this, I swear to God, it'll be the last time I'll be on my knees for you"

She moans, quieter this time "Sorry, please keep going though"

I stroke my tongue along her folds parting her and suck her clit between my lips.

I suck until I feel her hips jerk

"Al! P-please!"

I smile and move my hand up and slip my fingers inside her and after a couple of pumps and more continual sucking of her clit she cums, moaning my name.

She slides down the wall and I hold her into me

"That was perfect baby" I whisper

"It was. It was also badly needed.. Jesus Al.."

I smile "Yeah thats very true"

"I better wash up and get to bed in case Tay wakes up alone.."

"Yeah," she kisses me quickly "Love you Alex"

"Love you too Case. Sleep well baby"

"You too Al" she kisses me again and I hop out and brush my teeth and wash my face.

xx

I crawl into bed beside Taylor and sigh

She looks nearly angelic when she sleeps. She is a little angel the whole time.

Our little angel. Finally, our little angel.

I kiss her forehead and turn down the bedside light.

I suppose Casey and I will have to start working again soon...

I don't know if I want to go back if I'm honest.

Don't get my wrong, I love what I do. Its such a rewarding job but I cant help but feel devoted to Taylor now. I want her to grow up with stability, with me and Casey, not spending most of her time with a nanny and getting more attached to her than me or Casey.

Anyway I have enough family money to support us if I did leave work.

I suppose I should talk with Casey about it. I'll wait till tomorrow.

She wont mind, She's really supportive of what I want to do, I'm sure this wont be any different.

Still, its me leaving my job, I don't know if she'll love that..

Anyway, I cant predict what she'd say. She could be fine with it..

'Sleep Alexandra.. Sleep!' I will myself closing my eyes

xx

"Casey.." I whisper and I shake her side lightly and she rolls over

"Lex? Is everything okay?" She sits up and I sit down on the bed

"Casey, I want to leave my job"

Casey takes me hand, more alert now "You sure?"

"I think so. I cant imagine leaving Tay now.. I don't want her growing up with some nanny Case, I want her to know us and to have stability"

"I understand Al" she kisses me "Whatever you want, I support you babe"

I hug her close "Thank you Casey"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me at.." She looks over to the bedside clock "3am?"

"Sorry.. I was worrying myself and I couldn't sleep"

She kisses me again "I love you Al. Whatever you want, I'll support you as long as its in your best interests, and to leave work to support our daughter, that helps us a lot babe. If you're sure, I don't mind if you don't"

"Thank you Case. Sorry for waking you"

"No problem Alex, I wish you would've came in sooner, instead of worrying yourself like that"

"Yeah.. I probably should've.."

"Its done now sweetheart. Sleep Al. You'll be exhausted if you don't"

"Yeah.. Night Case"

"Sleep well Lex, see you in the morning"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Is she ready?" Casey asks me and I nod

"Yep.. Shes just getting Casey from her room.."

"I still cant believe she named her bear after me..." She says in awe and I smile and take her hand

"She loves you Case..."

"We're going to need to talk to her about the adoption"

"Yeah. I know" I say "Not today though. Casey, I'm scared for her today"

"I think you are more scared of what we're going to find out Al.." She pauses "I am too"

"What'll we do? Ya know, if Dani says we're right?"

"We make sure Tay knows whatever happened will never happen again and we love her"

"You think she'll believe us?"

"I hope she will Al, I really do"

xx

"Alex, I'm scared" Taylor whispers and I take her hand

"Honey, I'm right here. Tay, nothing's going to hurt you, they are giving you this magic stuff to make you go asleep and when you wake up, me and Casey will be here with you"

"Promise?" She nearly whimpers

I kiss her forehead and squeeze her hand "I promise honey. Everything's okay. And since you are being such a brave girl I think we could be going to stop at the toy store on the way home.."

Thats gotten her mind off it

"Really?!" She squeals, excitement taking over

"I think we might... Sshh don't tell Casey though, We're going to surprise her"

She smiles, obviously getting tireder "M'kay"

Her eyes slip shut and I sit with my hand in her limp hand as Dani checks some things to do with the exam.

Dani and I have been friends since we were kids and we both moved to New York for college. She pursued a career in medicine and I went my way with law.

We've always kept in touch though, so I called her to ask for advice and she specialises in paediatrics so she told me to bring Tay down and she'd do the exam.

It was really sweet of her to offer like that, she must be very busy here. I wouldn't want to be disturbing her.

"So, Ally! Congratulations. You have Taylor and you're engaged. Wow, look at you, all grown up and settled down! I never thought I'd see the day" She says sitting across from me, making sure to give the anaesthetic time to completely knock Taylor out and I smile

"Yeah.. It really wasn't what I had planned as a kid but I guess when you meet the right person things fall into place"

"I'm so happy for you Ally. You deserve it.. Wait, have you told your parents yet?"

I groan and she meets my eyes "Ally, you're 32, they cant boss you around anymore"

"Its not me I'm worried about.. They wouldn't be impressed Dan, you know them.. 'Oh Alexandra you need to find a nice young man and settle down and pop out five children'. No, thats not how it works. Dan, I don't want them around.."

"What? You just aren't going to invite them?"

"Thats the plan.." I say nonchalantly

"Ally... Casey wont like that.. You need to open up to her about this"

"Dani, theres not much to say, 'my parents hate you before they even meet you because you have breasts and cant give me children naturally'.."

She laughs "I see the bluntness hasn't disappeared"

"Never"

Dani looks at her watch now "Okay, I'm going to start this now... You sure you want to be here for this?"

"I don't want to leave her, I promised I wouldn't"

"You're a great Mother Ally.. I'm really happy this all worked out for you"

"Me too" I say a smile gracing my lips.

We're a family.

Family.

Ugh...Dani's right, I'll have to at least call Mom, she'd go crazy of I didn't..

Dad never cared, as long as I was happy, he was happy. But of course it was Mother ordering both him and I around that made me leave and come to New York with Dani.

I needed to get away and since then, 14 years ago, I've visited home twice, when my brother was married and when Daddy was sick. Thats it.

I should go home more often but I cant stick it, its all 'Oh Alexandra when are we meeting your new boyfriend' and when I tell her its a woman its 'get out of your silly little phase Alexandra and get a nice man and start a family before its too late."

Well now I have started a family, and she may not like how it was done because it wasn't 'traditional' enough for her but It's my family and I'm happy, Casey's happy and Tay's happy, thats all that counts.

Right?

xx

"Ally.." Dani stands up and I see her chewing on her lip, thats her tell, she's nervous

"What Dan?" I ask and she sits across from me

"Its bad. Probably the worst I've seen. There should be no long term affects, like on childbirth or intercourse but... He really worked her over. Poor little thing"

I nod "So he definitely did something?"

"I'd say he did a lot Ally... And he wasn't gentle about it either"

"God..."

"I'm sorry Al"

"No, its okay. Thanks Dani, it means a lot that you did this for me, I needed a friend"

She pulls me into a hug "It wasn't a problem. We'll have to meet up again soon Ally.." She hands me her card "There's my new number. We should go for coffee sometime.. By the way where's Casey?"

"In the waiting room... She couldn't come in and see her like this" I pat Tay's head and sit back down

"I'm going to call Mom and Dad" I say after a pause

"Good Ally. Ya know, when they see how serious you are they will be fine, I'd bet on it"

"No.. I doubt Mother will be"

Fuck it. To be honest I'm sick of attempting to please her. I have my family. She can be happy or not, I don't care. Its her problem not mine.

Still though, as easy as it is to dismiss all of it like its not an issue for me, but it is. All I've ever wanted is support and approval from my Mother with the women I've been with.

If I'm honest, I'd be happy if she'd just approve of Casey. Acknowledge our relationship.

And love Taylor, like we do.

That would be perfect. But to be honest I cant see it. Mother always has to have her opinion and it never is said quietly.

That you can bet on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Alex? Are we going home now?" Taylor asks me as I carry her out to the car

"Yep Tay. I think you're too tired to go to the toy store today, so we'll go tomorrow okay?"

"Kay.." She mumbles and buries her neck further into me

Casey smiles at me as I place her into the car seat and I hear a light snore

I kiss the girls forehead and we sit into the car

Casey squeezes my hand

"You okay?"

"Yeah... Just the thought of him hurting her.. Dani said it was horrible Case.."

"I know baby. She's okay now though. We have her here, she's safe with us"

"I-I know Casey.. I get that, but she's gone through so much and she doesn't deserve that! The poor innocent little girl. I just want them to feel the pain of what they did to her her!"

"I know baby, I do too.. Their gone now. They cant hurt her. We love her and care for her and eventually, with our help, she'll get over it"

"You're right" I nod and she cups my cheek

"This'll be okay Al. We can help her"

I lean in and kiss her "I love you"

"Love you too Al" she says pecking my cheek and starting the car

xx

"Alex? Will you tuck me in?" Taylor asks and I lift her into my arms

"Of course baby.."

Casey stops me

"Go into our room. There's a surprise in there for you both"

"Both?" I walk down the hall and into the room and see a child's bed set up beside ours

"Oh my God! Case! Tay, look, you have your own bed" I say a smile on my face

I leave her down onto the bed and she is bouncing around when Casey comes in

"Where did you get this? How did you- when?"

She laughs "I may have had a little help"

"Olivia and Abbie?"

"Who else?"

"When did they-?"

"Today, I asked them to do it while we were gone, I missed sharing a bed with you"

"It has fairies!" Taylor practically shrieks and Casey smiles and sits beside her

"Yep, and look who's under the covers"

The girl pulls back the cover and her bear 'Casey' is sitting there with another bear

She picks up the bear a smile plastered on her face

"Thank 'ou Casey" she says and I smile,

"We'll have to thanks Liv and Abs for that" I say and Casey nods

"We will, maybe we should take them out for lunch next week?"

"Yeah. Good idea, now lets try and get her into bed"

"Come on Tay.. Time for bed baby" Casey says and I lift her under the duvet

"Goodnight sweetheart" I kiss her forehead and I feel her place a kiss on my cheek

"Night Tay" Casey kneels down beside the bed and kisses the girl and she kisses Casey similarly

I catch Casey's smile and she places her hand on Taylor's head "Night baby"

We walk out and she pulls me into a kiss

"She kissed us!" She whispers as we break apart

"She did" I smile

"Oh, Alex. I love her so much.."

"Me too Casey. Me too" I hug her close

"God, I'm so happy" I breathe out and Casey smiles into my neck

"I know Al, me too. This is perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is Casey.. Erm, babe, can I speak with you?"

She looks at me, her head cocked

"Okay sure? Everything okay?"

"Not really Case.. Its erm, about my parents.. Dani and I were talking today and she was talking to me about Mom and Dad. I think we should have them over"

"Okay? That'll be nice, I'd get to know them before the wedding.."

"Yeah. Um.. About that. They don't know I'm engaged.."

"Okay well, you can tell them?"

"Erm.. Casey, I feel as if I should warn you. Mother wouldn't be very supportive of my liking of women"

"Ohh.." Casey drawls "what about your Dad? Is he okay with it?"

"He is whatever Mother tells him to be with it"

"Oh. Al, I'm so sorry.. I didn't realise they felt this way"

"Yeah, I sorta kept it from you.. I probably shoulda said something sooner"

"Its alright Al. I'm glad you said something now. Listen, if you want to have them over, thats fine but babe, you'll need to tell them about being engaged and having Tay"

"I know, I'm gonna call them now.."

"Good. I'll give you some privacy. Wait, have you told Jack yet?"

"Yep.. That night, I text him"

"Good. I'm glad he's okay with it.."

"He's dying to meet you Case.. I think he's in the city soon, I'll text him later and find out"

"Thanks. Now, I'm gonna go read in the spare room. Call in when you're off the phone"

"Sure" I smile and dial the number

After a couple of rings I hear Mother's voice come through the telephone

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mother, Its Alexandra..."


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter..

Chapter 18:

"Hello?"

"Hello Mother. Its Alexandra.."

She pauses "...Alexandra! How lovely to hear from you darling!"

"Yes.. Mother, I have some things to catch you up on.."

"Yes dear?" She asks expectantly

"Well.. Um, Casey and I-"

"You are still with that..thing" she spits the last word and it takes all I can for me not to growl at her

"Yes, I am Mother. I actually called to tell you we're engaged"

"You're what?! Alexandra, I demand you put a stop to this monstrosity immediately-"

"Mother, I will not. Also, might as well tell you, you have a granddaughter"

"I what?!" She asks "Alexandra-"

"We were in a car accident and a drunk driver hit us. The girl was in the back of the car and she survived but her parents died. Casey and I got her talking to us and Casey discovered that the girl was being abused at home before the crash. We've really gotten close to her, so We've adopted her"

"Alexandra..." She tsk'd and I bit back a string of curses at her

"Mother, I'm just calling to invite you to the city to meet Taylor and Casey. You don't have to come over but it would make me happy if you did. But I'm making this clear, no matter what you say or do, I'm marrying Casey and we're keeping Taylor. Don't think you're changing my mind on that Mother. Now, talk to Daddy and let me know if you're coming. Goodbye Mother" I growl the last two words and disconnect the call

I hear the light tap on the living room door and turn around to meet Casey

"That didn't sound great.." She says

I shake my head, tears in my eye, a mix of anger and upset

"I think she used the word monstrosity?"

"Oh... Al, I'm so sorry" she pulls me into a hug and I cry into her gently

"Its okay baby. It'll be okay. She loves you.. Just give her time"

"I've given her 16 years Casey.."

"Wow... Jesus, I cant believe she reacted that badly..."

"Why? Was you're parents okay with it?"

"Surprisingly enough yeah.. They just said as long as I was okay they were too"

"Why couldn't my family be like that?" I sob into her and she cups my cheek

"Sweetie, I was blessed with how they reacted. Not all people are as lucky as I was with Mom and Dad"

"Yeah.. Well its been 16 years, I'd wish she'd realise that I like women.. Realise, I love you"

"Listen, when your Mom comes, and yes, when, because I guarantee she will be here, she will realise you are happy and see how much we love each other. Trust me, it'll all work out"

"Casey, I really hope you are right"

"I do too baby.. Now, you look beat, you wanna go to bed?"

"Actually, I was thinking we might go into the spare room for a little while.."

She smiles and slips her hand up my thigh

"Are you planning something?" she coos and I smile

"Maybe..."

"Well, I think we could manage, what, half an hour?"

"Oh... I definitely think we could babe"

We race into the room and I basically throw her onto the bed

"Hot, baby?" She asks and I growl

"Understatement Case" I say ripping her shirt off

In what feels like an instant we are both naked and she has me under her

"What do you want Al?"

"Y-you Casey"

"Mmmm, there's a good answer, but I'm going to need specifics baby"

"Y-you.. Anything" I mutter and she smiles

"My cock Al?"

I shudder "W-We cant. I-Its in our box in the bedroom.."

She reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls out the double sided dildo "Is it?"

I groan "Casey.. I don't even want to think what you did with that without me"

"What? You said sex was being cut down, I needed to do something"

I moan into her shoulder "If you don't fuck me Case, I swear"

"What'll you do baby?" She teases and I pull her down onto me

"I'll start without you... You pick Casey. Do you want to do it or will I continue?"

"You're a bitch when you're horny.." She smiles and slips it into herself

"Ready Al?" She asks settling herself, stroking her hand along the impressive erection

"C-Casey! Please!" I beg and she positions herself at my opening

"Hard or slow Al?"

"Work your way up" I reply and she moves her hips slowly as she leans down and kisses me, slipping her tongue into my mouth and I decide to try and battle her for dominance. I begin to circle her tongue, trying to overpower her and she pulls back and moves her lips to my neck

"I'm in control Alexandra" she says and I smile

"Of course you are baby" I reply and I slip one of my hands up to her centre and begin rubbing at her clit

"Oh Al!" She bucks her hips, sending the cock further into me and I rub harder

"Cum with me Case, cum please" I beg and she pumps her her hips harder into me

"I'm close Al! Keep rubbing me!" She grits out and I feel myself begin to cum

"Ca-" I start to scream and she uses her hand to cover my mouth

"No screaming Al" she whispers out as she eases out and lays beside me

"Good catch baby" I say and she kisses me again

"I love you" she whispers

I kiss her cheek "Love you too Alexandra. Now, come on, we'll go clean up and get to bed"

She puts the dildo back into the side drawer and I smile

"I'll remember where you're keeping that.. It'll come in handy for me"

She groans and nearly pushes me out the door "Don't get me wet again Al..."

I laugh "Sorry. I'm going to the kitchen, you want a hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate?" She smiles and raises her eyebrow

"If we drink coffee we wont sleep and all I have other than that is hot chocolate"

"In that case, sure hot chocolate is perfect. Thanks babe"

xx

As we lay in bed that night she holds me as we both look down at Taylor

"She is gorgeous.." Casey whispers and I smile

"Angelic was what I've been thinking. She looks so cute in that bed.."

"Yeah, I know right? I had to get it, I needed to hold you at night and wake up beside you, I missed you in that bed, it was lonely"

"I missed you too Case"

"It was worth it to help her though"

"It was." I kiss her and turn off the bedside light

"Goodnight love" she whispers pulling me closer to her and I turn into her

"Goodnight Casey" I reply and we fall asleep in each others arms, where we belong.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Tay? Can we talk to you?" I ask the girl who was playing with her toys in the corner the next day and she walks over and hops into my lap

"Yeah Alex?" She asks and I smile

"Okay, do you remember when you first got here we said we were trying to adopt you?"

"And be like Mommy and Daddy were?"

"Yeah.. Kind of. Well, Carrie said you could stay here if you want to?"

"Forever?"

Casey takes her hand "If thats okay with you?"

"Would you be my new Mommies then?"

"Erm..." Casey starts and I take up the sentence

"Listen, Tay, we will never replace your Mommy and Daddy okay? But if you want to call us Mommy you can.. When you want to"

Casey smiles at me and Taylor looks at us and after a minute says "I want to call you's Mommy"

Casey ruffles Taylor's hair "If you want to Tay"

"Can I go play again?" She asks and Casey laughs

"Sure baby"

"See how worried we were and she took it so lightly!" Casey said as she hugged me from behind

"She's small, she doesn't understand serious conversations"

"I know but I was freaked out about it.."

I kiss her "I was too"

"This is so new to me Alex.. Having her and you.. This is scary.."

"Bad scary?" I ask and she shakes her head

"Good scary. Wanting to experience things, scary"

"Yeah? I'm glad baby"

The house phone rings and Casey goes to answer it and I walk over to her when I hear Casey say

"Oh, hi Mrs Cabot, Alex is-"

I see Casey's face change "Ma'am with all due respect, I love your daughter and I don't like being called her 'plaything' especially by you when you've never even met me"

"Casey give me the phone-" I say and she glares at me

"Mrs Cabot, if you have such an issue maybe you'd like to come meet me and use that language to my face-"

"Casey! Give me that phone!" I growl and take the phone from her hand

"Mother! What are you saying to Casey!" I say

"I don't know what you mean Alexandra?" Mother replies innocently and I roll my eyes

"Mother I've been here for the whole conversation! Just tell me what you said to Casey, apart from calling her my 'plaything'"

"Alexandra, I don't like how she talks to me-"

"I don't like how you talked to her! She is my fiancée! I wish you'd just accept it! Listen, Mother, why did you call in the first place?"

"We are coming to the city tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?!" I say and Casey looks up at me

"Mother, what is making you want to come tomorrow?"

"I want to talk to you. You obviously need a good sit down that will open your eyes"

"Okay.." I roll my eyes

"Your Father is coming too, we'll fly in early enough so we shouldn't be too late getting to the apartment"

"House" I say

"What? You moved?"

"Yeah.. Last year Mother"

"Oh, well send me the address in the morning Alexandra"

"Sure.. Whatever"

"Don't speak to me like that Alexandra"

"Sorry" I mumble "I have to go Mother. See you tomorrow"

"Goodbye dear"

"What was that about tomorrow?" Casey asks

"Her and Father are flying in... Welcome to hell Casey"

"I just caught a glimpse of the flames over the phone.."

"What did she say baby?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does. Casey, I'm going to apologise in advance. She is going to treat you horribly, I am so sorry if she blows her top at you"

"Its okay Alex. I don't mind"

"Will you please try and keep cool, I know it'll be hard but snapping at her wont help"

"I'll try... If she starts slating me though I'm not going to stand there and take it, I will defend myself"

"I'm not asking you to stand back and let her attack you I'm just asking you to keep calm"

"I will Al. Don't worry. This will all be fine"

"Ah, those famous last words, 'it'll all be fine', sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet. As I said, welcome to hell..."

xx

AN: So! Is there Drama predicted for the next few chapters? Will it all blow up? Or will Alex's Mother have a change of heart? Or will something else entirely happen? Let me know what you all think will happen/what you want to happen!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Mommy? Why are you running around?" Taylor asks me and I continue sweeping and reply

"Sweetie, my Mom and Dad are coming to the house to see us and I need to make sure everywhere is clean"

"Oh.." The girl says and continues to play with her dolls

Casey walks into the kitchen and I'm still dusting down the counters when she puts her hands on my shoulders

"Alexandra. Breathe. You need to calm down. This compulsive cleaning is not helping at all"

"I know... Sorry. I clean when I'm nervous"

"I know.. Thats why your office is always spotless. By the way, speaking of the office, I talked to Jack, I'm starting work again Monday.."

"Monday! Oh God... You cant leave me here alone with them-"

"-You'll have Tay"

"-You know what I mean! Casey! You cannot do that to me.. Thats... sinning"

She pulls me into a hug "Thats sinning?" she laughs and I pout "Aw baby, I'll make it up to you"

"You're right you will!" I reply and begin dusting the counters again

"Alex-"

"-You're going back to work and leaving me stuck here all day, I will clean if I want too"

She rolls her eyes but smiles at me "Okay, what can I do then?"

"Check the pasta. Oh God.. They should be here any minute"

"Alex if you don't calm down-"

Her speech is interrupted by the door bell and I freeze

Casey walks over to me "I love you. I will not break off the engagement because your mother is a psyco-demon. Just go answer the door Lex"

I sigh and plaster a fake smile on my face as I pull the door open

"Mother, Daddy, Hi" I say and she pulls me into an awkward one armed embrace

"Hello dear" she walks straight in past me and Daddy walks into my arms, this embrace I cherish

"Hello princess" he says and I smile

"Hi Daddy. How are you?"

"Cant complain, you?"

"Okay.." I walk into the living room, Daddy in tow and I see Casey sitting with Taylor helping her colour and Mother is still standing watching them

I cough grabbing Casey's attention and she turns around to us

I smile and she walks over to me "Daddy, this is my fiancée, Casey Novak. Casey this is my father Alexander Cabot"

He offers his hand "Nice to meet you dear" he says

Casey smiles and shakes his hand "You too Sir"

"Alexander, please" he says and I smile

"Yeah, it would just get too confusing if you started calling him Alex"

The three of us laugh, excluding Mother of course who I turn to next

"Mother this is the woman you referred to as my plaything.. Plaything this is the woman who shouted abuse at you down the phone yesterday"

Daddy bursts out laughing behind us and Casey smiles at me

I shrug. Might as well make the best of a bad situation.

"Its... nice to meet you Ma'am" Casey says and Mother just hums in reply causing a groan from Daddy.

This is going to be a long week.

Then Daddy smiles "I take it this is your daughter?" He asks looking towards Taylor and I nod

"Tay?" I ask and she turns around and looks at me

I motion for her to come over and she crawls into my lap

She becomes shy around Daddy and I smile as she cuddles into me

"She's shy" I say and Daddy nods

"You were like that too Alex"

Casey scoffs "Al, Shy? I find that hard to believe"

"Shut it you!" I playfully warn and she sits in beside me and Taylor

Taylor looks up at her and I ask Taylor if she wants to sit with Casey while I go get dinner ready and she quietly replies yes

I smile and ruffle her hair "Okay baby, you sit with Mom and I'll get the food.. I made pasta"

I look down to her and she is now smiling up at me

"I knew that'd get you looking at me" I smile and I walk to the kitchen, only for Mother to follow me

"Alexandra you cant really be doing this-"

I slam the fork down on the counter "Okay, listen to me." I start, trying to keep my voice down "I am 32 years old. I have an amazing woman who is madly in love with me and a daughter who needs our care. I would put my life on the line for either of them so as you were saying about 'this' needing to stop and that I shouldn't be doing this, this is what everyone looks for in life, people you love unconditionally who love you back so no, I will not give that up because YOU have a problem.."

She stands silently just watching me plate up the pasta and I blink back the tears in my eyes as I walk into the living room pasta in hand

As i sit down beside Casey and Taylor suddenly I remember whats in the spare room, in the drawer"

Where my parents are sleeping.

Oh christ.

I stand from the table, excuse myself and rush to the room.

I see Daddy's case on the bed and thank God I remembered it.

I open the drawer and remove the toy and hurry to our room. I throw it into the drawer, calm my breathing and walk down and sit back beside Casey

"What was that all about?" She whispered to me

"We forgot about what was in the spare room"

Her eyebrows furrow, confused and I continue

"Our toy"

Her eyes meet mine "Well done" she whispers kissing my cheek

That could've been awkward. Beyond awkward.

"So..." Casey starts "any interesting stories about Alex?" She asks and Daddy smirks at me

"What do you want to know first?"

I groan, this will take some patience..

xx

I walk in from putting Taylor to bed and I hear Mother's voice,

"-I don't want you near my daughter. She doesn't love you! She cant. Its just a phase, she can find a nice man and she can do so much better than you Casey, can you not see that!? I'm asking you nicely just go and leave her alone and give her a chance to have a real relationship-"

"Mother!" I interrupt "Stop it!" I try to hold back my tears but I still feel a few slip down my cheeks

"Leave my fiancée alone!" I nearly scream and then I remember Taylor's in bed. Casey walks over to me and tells me to go to bed, that she'll be up in a minute and I just nod and walk towards the room

I quietly open the door and lay on the bed, face down so my crying doesn't wake Taylor.

That woman is going to try anything to break us up and eventually it'll work, its bound to work. Casey wont just sit and take all this abuse, she'll finally listen to

Mother and leave. Who wouldn't?

I sob harder into the pillow and I feel her arms slip around my waist

"Don't cry sweetie. Its alright. Don't listen to her, I'm not"

"Case, what she said I'm so sorry-"

"Listen to me, pay no attention. I love you and I know the feeling is mutual. I will not be leaving you Alexandra"

"Thank you" I sob into her

"I love you Alexandra"

"Love you too" I say and I bring her closer to me

"I wont let you go Alex. You're it for me"

I nod "The feeling is 100% mutual"

She leans down and kisses me and for the first time since last night's phone call, I truly believe that Mother wont scare Casey off.

She loves me more than that..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Mom" Taylor pulls at our duvet and I roll over to face her and I see she's upset

"Baby? Whats wrong?" I whisper, not wanting to wake Casey and Taylor gets into bed beside me

"I had a bad dream"

I hold her close to me "It's alright baby. It's over now. What happened?"

"I dunno" she says "it was dark and you weren't there"

"Well I am now honey. Try and get back to sleep" I kiss her forehead and she lies into me and rests her head on my chest

"I love you" I hear her whisper and I smile

"Love you too Tay"

xx

I wake up and Casey is looking down and both of us and a smile graces her face as I catch her gaze

"She okay?" she asks and I bite my lip

"I'm not sure.. She had a bad dream and she woke me up. She was fairly upset"

"What happened in it?"

"She just said it was dark and I wasn't there.."

"Aw. Poor thing" she kisses the girls forehead and I smile

"She said she loved me"

Casey smiles and lies into me "Thats great baby!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it"

There is a knock on the door and I hear Daddy ask if we're all descent

I laugh and tell him to come in and when he does I see a smile split across his face

"Aww look at the three of you.. I'm really happy for you ladies, you deserve to be happy. Anyway, I'm here to apologise for last night, Charleen was way out of order in the way she talked to you Casey and I have to credit you, you didn't loose your cool and believe me that pissed her off more than anything.."

I smile and Casey sits up "Thank you Alexander. That means a lot"

"You're welcome Casey. Now, would the three of you like to go out for breakfast with us?"

I nod "Sure Daddy, give us half an hour to get up and get Tay ready and we'll go"

"Great. By the way, I'll speak to your Mother, try and get her to knock it off, but you know her.."

"Thanks Daddy" I smile and he leaves, a smile still on his face

"He's a great man Alex"

"He is isn't he?

"Come on lets get Tay ready"

"You wake her, I need a shower"

"Okay, be quick"

xx

"Alexandra, what would you like to eat?" Mother asks and I sigh

"I'm not really hungry Mom.." I say feeling the queasiness rush over me again

Casey looks over at me "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a sick stomach.. I'm fine"

"You look ill Alex, maybe Casey should take you home? We could mind Taylor, if you'd like?"

"You don't mind?" Casey asks and I take her hand

"Casey.. I'm not that sick"

"I'm taking you home. At least you can rest then"

I nod, I was feeling rather tired.

"C'mon" Casey takes my hand and Taylor looks over at me

"Mom? You okay?"

"Just a little sick baby. You're going to stay with Grandma and Granddad right?" I lean down to kiss her cheek and feel my head spin as I stand back up

Casey grabs my arm "C'mon Al"

I nod and she walks me out to the car.

I sit in and she puts her hand on my hand "Baby, you're burning up"

"Hmm" I groan resting my head against the cool fabric of the chair

"Should we go to the doctor?"

"No. Casey, seriously, its a bug, I'll sleep it off"

"Tell me if it gets worse okay?"

I nod "Of course"

"Sleep Al"

I curl into the seat and feel my eyes drift shut.

Count on me to fucking get sick now.. Ugh.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

I'm laying over the toilet bowl at the minute puking my guts up.

Casey is gone to get Mom, Dad and Tay and I assured her I'd be okay.

I was wrong.

This -whatever it is- is serious.

I lay back against the sink and feel my burning skin heat up what was the cold porcelain

I heave again, this time vomiting blood.

I feel the sweat pump from me and then I hear the door open.

"C-Casey" I call and I hear her rush down the hall

She opens the door and I point into the bowl

She looks down and then I feel her lift me into her arms

"Its okay Al, I'm going to get you to the hospital"

Daddy walks in and I hear Casey explain everything

"Its okay Alexandra" I feel my Mothers hand on my arm

"T-Taylor" I stutter and Mother squeezes my arm

"We have her"

I nod into Casey who rushes me out the door

xx

-Casey's POV-

I stop Alex's doctor as he walks by "How is she?"

"You can go in there now Ma'am. One at a time though, well, you can take in the child if you'd like"

"Thank you" I smile and I take Taylor from Alexander

Taylor lays her head on my shoulder and I make my way into the room.

Alex is sitting up in bed and I smile

"Look Tay" I whisper to the girl who lifts her head and smiles at Alex

"Mom!"

I leave her down beside Alex and she cuddles into her

"Hiya baby"

"Mommy was sad"

Alex smiles at me and I shake my head "I may have been a little upset"

"I'm okay Case"

"You look a little better.. What was it?"

"Stomach ulcer" she replies and I sigh

"Let me guess, stress induced?"

"Hit the nail on the head" she replies and I sit beside them both

"They gave me acid reducers, they said that should clear it up"

"Good.. So no more vomiting blood?"

"No" she smiles

We look over to Taylor who is playing with one of the plastic cups from the side of the bed

I smile and take Alex's hand

"Your Mother isn't screaming abuse at me.." I say after a minute

"Trust me, it'll start again soon. Case, the woman cannot bare the fact that I'm gay.. She just despises it.. I wish she was different but lets face it, its not going to change, she would always prefer that I'd be 'keeping the company of men' but I'm not. I'm marrying you, I love you. I want to spend my life with you and Taylor, so she doesn't have to like it but she'll have to accept it"

"You're right Alexandra" I hear from the door and I look up to see her Mother looking at her, straight into her eyes

"Every word, you're right. I would prefer if you were with a man but I guess that isn't going to change no matter how hard I try.. Its clear you both love each other but I'm sorry, I just cant hold back my feelings on this one.. Alexandra, I'm happy that you're happy, but I just want you to know I wont be attending the wedding and your Father and I are flying home this evening. I'm glad you're feeling better dear. I'd like to see you at Christmas"

"You aren't coming to my wedding?!" Alex shouts and I grip her shoulder

"Alexandra-"

"No! No! Don't you dare try to justify it. Its inexcusable Mother. You went to Jack's wedding!"

"And if he had married a man, I wouldnt've"

"You are such a bigoted bitch!" Alex snaps

"Alexandra! Language-"

"No! Mother. Just leave."

"Alex-"

"Get out!" She screams and I hold her back

"Alex, breathe. You are just making yourself sick.. Please. Calm down"

"How?! How can she just not come to my wedding.." Alex sobs into me and I hold her into me

"Its okay baby. I have you"

Taylor looks over to Alex and I motion for her to come over

She sits up with us and I let her sit into Alex

Alex looks down, a smile on her face, but I don't see the glint in her eyes I usually see

Her mothers really upset her.

There is a knock on the door and Alex wipes her eyes as her Father walks in

"Princess, I'm so sorry. Your Mother told me she's not going to the wedding.. I'm so so sorry.. I've tried changing her mind but.."

"Don't bother. Daddy, will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world baby"

"Thank you" she sobs and I pull her close

"I told you he would"

He walks over and kisses Alex on the cheek

"I love you Alex" he says and then kisses Taylor's head and shakes my hand

"Welcome to the family Casey. You are a wonderful woman and Its obvious you love her. I couldn't be happier for you two.. Also, I want to apologise for my wife. She has her opinions and likes them to be known. Take no notice.."

"Its alright Alexander.. I just don't like seeing her upset Alex"

"Neither do I Casey. Anyway, I'll see you three at the wedding or Christmas, whichever arrives first. Goodbye ladies"

"See ya Daddy"

"Bye Alexander" I reply and Alex lays into me

"Thank you"

"For what Al?"

"For everything. Being here.. Supporting me. Holding me. Caring for me.. Loving me"

"You don't need to thank me Alexandra. I do all those things because I want to. I love you because you are an amazing, loving, kind, caring, beautiful person, With a heart of gold. You and Taylor are my life Alex, you don't need to thank me for being with you. I anything, I should thank you"

"Instead you can hold me and promise not to let go"

"Never.. You are my wife-to-be. I couldn't let you go"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

*6 weeks later*

"Happy anniversary Alex" I hear Casey whisper into my ear as I wake up that Friday morning

I smile up at her and pull her down to me, kissing her

As we break apart she rests her head on my shoulder

"Happy anniversary" I say, rubbing my eyes "four years since we met"

"It felt like it flew didn't it?" She asks and I run my hands through her hair

"Its unbelievable.. It felt like just yesterday I was a stuttering mess trying to ask you out"

"That was probably one of the cutest times I've even seen you.."

"Shut up! I was nervous! I thought you were straight.."

"Yeah, I still don't know how you thought that" she laughs and I smile

"Four years" I say in awe

"And I love you now, just as much as I did then, If not more"

"You are so sweet" I smile and I kiss her again "What are we going to do today.. Are you working?"

"I am" she frowns "I'll make sure to get home early. By the way, I called Abs, she said she'd take Taylor for tonight if we wanted to go out.."

"Really?" I smile and then fault "Wait, are we sure thats a good idea.. I don't know, her nightmares are affecting her more and I don't want her to wake up alone Case"

"We can talk to her about it? Al, we can say it to Abs, if it gets bad to call us and we can go get her if you want"

"Okay.." I say still unsure

"Al, we need some time for ourselves too"

"I know.. I'm just.." I trail off and Casey takes my hand

"You want her to be okay. I understand. I feel that way too Al. Ya know, maybe we should bring her to talk to someone about the nightmares? This isn't right.. She wakes up in a puddle of sweat, crying and asking for you nearly every night.. We need to do something"

"Case, we've tried talking to her.. She doesn't remember.. Anyway, maybe she cant explain it.. She's only a toddler"

"I don't know.. Al, this wont go away. Did you ever think she's having flashbacks of the abuse?"

"Surly if that was it she'd say it to you about what he did?"

"I don't know.. The only other thing I thought of would be the car crash"

"Maybe.. Ugh! I just want her to be okay Case"

"Me too.. If it gets worse or goes on for much longer I think we should get someone to talk to her? Maybe George?"

"Yeah. I'd like that. Now, I need to wake up Tay, and you need to get ready for work" I kiss her again and she walks into the bathroom

I kneel down beside Taylor's bed

"Baby? Wake up" and I smile as she groans

"Come on sweetie, you'll need to say goodbye to Mom before she goes to work"

The girl pulls herself up in bed and I lift her into my arms

"How are you feeling?" I ask and she cuddles into me

"Did you have any other bad dreams?"

"No.." she says quietly and I grab the blanket from the back of the couch and sit down with her, wrapping us in the blanket

"Baby, I need to talk to you. Do you know aunty Abbie?"

Taylor smiles and nods in reply

"Yeah. Well, tonight you are going to sleepover in her house.."

"Will you be there?" She asks and I wince

"No baby, me and Mom have to do something but we will be there first thing tomorrow to pick you up and then we can all go and get breakfast, okay?"

"Mommy.. I don't want you to go" she whispers quietly and I feel my heartbreak

"I know you don't baby.. Listen, okay, you and aunt Abbie will have a lot of fun together and if you have a bad dream, aunt Abbie said she'd mind you like I do"

"Okay" she says and I kiss her cheek

"Its just for tonight baby" I say and she lies closer into me

Casey's right. This might be a bigger problem than we thought.

xx

Casey text me just as I pulled up at Abbie's house

'Can't stop thinking about you. Cannot wait to see you. Text me after you drop Tay off. - C xx'

I smile and grab Taylor's bag and take her hand as we walk up the drive way

I knock and Abbie answers, a smile on her face

"Hey Al, hey Taylor" she says getting down to Taylor's level

"I have some pizza here, do you like pizza?" She asks, knowing the childs answer already

Taylor shrieks and goes into the kitchen with Abbie

I follow them and as Abbie cuts the pizza into smaller pieces for Taylor, I decide to tell her about Taylors nightmares

I tell her everything and what I do to calm her down and Abbie nods, taking everything in

"Okay, Al. No trouble. She can sleep in with me anyway, so if she wakes up, I'll make sure she's okay."

"Thanks Abs. You're the best"

I look over at Taylor who is looking at something on the TV

"Tay? Baby, I have to go now" I say walking over to her and sitting her into my lap

"Listen okay? If you need anything or have a nightmare, or feel sick, anything baby. Tell Abbie, okay? She'll help you out. I promise, me and Mom will be here first thing to get you"

"Okay Mommy" Taylor says and hugs me and I kiss her cheek

"Love you sweetie. Be good for Abbie"

"I will" she answers, looking back at the TV

I smile and Abbie place's her hand on my wrist

"She'll be fine. I'll take good care of her"

"I know you will Abs.. This is my first night leaving her I just feel stressed.. I'm sure it'll be fine"

"It will. Now, go, enjoy your night"

"Thanks Abbie" I hug her and she pats my back

As we pull back she winks at me "Go..I bet Casey has a lot in store for you tonight"

I laugh "Oh lets hope so.."

I sit into the car and text Casey

'Just heading home now. Cant wait to see you baby- Al xx'

After a minute the phone beeps

"Great! Love you xx'

I close the phone and start the car, a smile on my face, this should be fun.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

I walk in the door and the first thing that hits me is the mix of wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen.

I smile, how did I not guess she'd be here.

"Case.." I call and she walks out with what looks like flour all over her apron and I see some on her neck

"What are you making?" I smile and she laughs

"Pasta.."

"Homemade?" I ask, remembering the last time we 'tried' home cooking which resulted in purchasing a fire extinguisher and blanket for just over the cooker

"Yes. Homemade.."

I nod and and kiss her cheek

"I have confidence that you wont set fire to the kitchen like we did last time"

She laughs "I'll try not too.." She slips her hands around my waist and rests her hands on my ass

"You should go in and relax.. Dinner will be out soon"

I smile and pull her into a kiss and she moans as I take her tongue into my mouth. She pulls me in closer to her but I break us apart

"Go.. Check the dinner" I say, smirking at her and she groans as I push her towards the kitchen

I walk ahead into the living room and find a glass of wine sitting out along with several lit candles and soft music playing

Its like something you'd see in a movie

I sit on the sofa and sip the wine.

We really should do things like this more often

xx

"Dinner is ready Alexandra" I hear Casey say seductively and I smile at her as she leads me to the kitchen

We go in and I see Chinese food on the table

I look at her questioningly "What happened to pasta"

"Look in the dish beside the cooker" she smiles and I walk over and burst out laughing seeing the pasta charred in the dish

"It stuck to the bottom" she explains and I laugh again

"So this is..?" I nod to the plate

"Take out"

"Nice" I smile "I'm sure its gorgeous"

"It is because I didn't make it" she says and I take her hand

"Casey, we both lack cookery skills, babe, I wouldn't be disappointed that the pasta didn't work out"

"Still.. I wanted it to be romantic"

"And it is Casey. That set up in the living room is gorgeous.. And I'm sure later tonight will be very romantic.."

That gets her smiling "Yeah? And what do you have planned"

"Nothing planned.. Plenty of ideas though" I wink and she smiles

"Do you want to put the dinner in the fridge and-"

"Not after all the effort you put in" I smirk and she laughs

"Yeah, it killed me to dial their number"

"Patience is a virtue dear. Just relax and eat and later on we'll have our fun"

"When you're saying things like that there is no way I'll be relaxing babe"

I laugh and start eating the sweet chicken Casey ordered.

To be honest, I'd nearly prefer this meal. Chinese is my favourite and Casey's cooking, although an improvement on my own, still isn't to an edible standard.

I feel her run her foot up my leg and sigh, this will be the longest meal of my life if she keeps that up. Especially with how aroused I still am from that earlier kiss

"Casey.. Don't" I warn and she keeps going

I clench her ankle and she looks over at me questioningly

"Alexandra.." She coos and I can't help the wetness that soaks my panties "Have you forgotten who's in charge?"

I cock my eyebrow "You really think you're in charge? Oh baby.. You are mistaken..."

"Am I? Come to the bedroom and I'll show you just how in charge I am"

I smirk, she planned it, ah well, why not "Sure, but I'll prove you wrong" I challenge, why not make her believe me?

I have a plan. Make her feel challenged and she will strive to prove me wrong, in turn turning the usually amazing sex into something that drives you crazy with need. Praying her torture will end and she'll just finish you. Making you cum hard enough to make you feel like your falling.

And every time I challenge her, she responds in this way.

Its heaven.

She laughs and takes me from the chair "We'll see Alexandra.."

We walk to the bedroom and she kicks the door shut, her eyes still trained on me.

This will be a mind-blowing night, I can tell.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I watch Casey as she crawls over me, now wearing nothing apart from her t-shirt and ladies boxers

"You're mine" she growls and I raise an eyebrow

"I am?" I ask innocently and she looks into my eyes

"You are. Mine, Alexandra. I'm in charge"

"Prove it" I tease and she forcefully takes my lips into her own

She pries my lips open and slips her tongue in, the whole time dominating.

I cant help the pounding that is intensifying below my waist. Seeing her act this way is unbelievably arousing. Having her pin me down to prove who's boss- prove what I already know, no one could forget what she's doing.

I urge her to remove some of my clothes, to no avail. She is still nipping at my lips and kissing them to sooth the minor sting.

"C-Case.. Please, lower" I beg and she slowly places kisses down my jawline and stops again when she reaches my neck, sucking at the skin, no doubt leaving a mark.

She slides her hands down over my breasts and I feel my nipples harden, she see's it too, even through my bra and shirt.

I see the smile shoot across her face and but she ignores my obvious need and continues placing kisses on my neck.

"Casey!" I beg and she doesn't even look up, just hums and I try to move her down to where I need her, but she still doesn't go.

"Case.. Please!"

Nothing.

Ugh!

I feel her hands begin to unbutton my shirt and exhale deeply, finally, she's doing something, anything to ease the want.

She tosses my shirt towards the head of the bed and leaves me sitting in the blue lace bra and I see her smile

"Blue... You look amazing in blue" she breathes out and I smile

"Thank you" I reply and she begins to massage my breasts through the bra, my nipples erecting further. This time, more obvious.

Casey unhooks my bra and as my breasts fall from the lace she discovers a fraction of how aroused I really am

She smirks and sucks one nipple into her mouth and moves her hand up to begin playing with the other.

I moan as she pinches my nipple and grazes her teeth over my other

"Casey..." I say warningly, the arousal becoming painful but she still keeps it up

She switches to my other nipple,

and I moan, feeling as if she's never going to go below my waist

I squirm and feel the seam of my trousers rub against my wet panties, hitting my clit. I keeping doing it arousing myself further

My hips buck and Casey realises what I'm doing and slaps my arm, leaving a sting

"Ah Alexandra. No"

I groan "Casey.."

She kisses my lips again and I moan, realising that she has moved further up my body, away from where I needed her

We break apart and she smiles at me

"Please.." I ask and she moves one finger down between my breasts, over my stomach and down to my blue lace panties, that are gone a darker colour, soaked in my arousal

"Oh... Look how wet you are Al.. Are you enjoying this? Enjoying me torturing you?"

"No! Jesus Casey, please! Please make me cum!"

She smiles and slips 3 fingers inside the wet underwear

"Ohhh Casey!" I grit out as she massages my folds apart and she runs one finger inside me, a smile on her face

"Casey! Casey! My clit!"

"When I'm ready baby. Patience is a virtue" she quotes me from earlier and I basically snarl

"Casey.. I swear to God-" She starts moving her fingers and before I get to finish the sentence she has me moaning

She smiles and keeps moving her fingers, slipping them fully inside and my hips buck

I'm that desperate that I feel as if I could cum now but Casey senses it and slows her fingers

"Not yet babe.." She says and I groan

"Case... Please. Please let me"

"Not till I say Alexandra" she says, harsher and I grunt

"Do you want me to fuck you Al?" She asks and I blurt yes nearly straight after the question is out

She smiles and pulls off her boxers showing her erection

I take it into my hand and run it along the shaft

Casey smirks at me and I offer her my mouth

She moves further up my body until she is kneeling at my shoulders, the toy at my mouth

"Ready Alexandra?" She asks the tip just at my tongue

I moan and grip the toy between my lips, and Casey places her hands over my head and leans over watching me suck her off

I groan and she pushes it harder into me, it easing down my throat

I place my hand at the base and push it against Casey's clit

She moans and her hips buck, pushing herself even further down and she pulls out

"I need you Alexandra" she moans and she takes the shaft into her hand and moves down my body, kissing the path as she goes

She reaches my centre and slips my panties off fully

She places herself at my opening and without warning pushes inside, urgently filling me up

She pushes in and pulls out, building a steady rhythm and as she pulls out I graze her clit with my thumb

Her hips buck, hard, filling me further than before and I feel the need to cum build up again

When I'm at breaking point, to the stage when I can hardly breathe I'm that aroused I beg her to let me cum, beg her to cum with me

She smirks "Who's in charge Alexandra?"

"You! You're in charge Case!" I nearly scream

"Good girl.. Cum Alex. Cum for me baby"

I'm never as thankful as I am in that moment

I feel the pleasure hit me and I flood all around her and she holds me close as I come down from my high

"D-Did you-" I start and she kisses me

"Yeah baby. I did, along with you"

I smile "That was amazing"

"I showed you who's in charge" she winks and I smile

"You did"

She throws our duvet over us and I hold her close.

I got what I wanted and she still feels in charge. Really, she is but its nice to have her act a little rough with me. Usually she is a tentative and passionate lover, which don't get me wrong, its amazing, but sometimes you just need a good hard fuck.

Well she surely can do that when she wants too.

"I love you Al" she whispers as she turns down the bedside lamp

I kiss her as she lays back beside me "Love you too Case"

We fall asleep in each others arms and the last thing I feel is her breath evening out on my shoulder.

Perfection.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, on the last chapter especially, I suck a detail so it was awkward to get what I wanted to say from my head onto the screen but in the end I was happy. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And yes I have to agree, Alex was very lucky ;)

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 26:

I wake to my cell ringing and as I look at the screen I see Abbie's picture

"Hello?" I say groggily, still half asleep

"Al? I'm so sorry to call, I waited as long as I could but Tay is in bits.. She keeps crying for you, I cant get her calm"

I nod "Its okay Abs. I'll be right there"

I shake Casey "Case. I have to go get Tay.."

"M'kay" she groans and I grab the keys off the bedside table

I walk out to the living room and Racer lifts his head, looking up at me and when he sees its me he lays back down

Its too early for him too.

I look at my phone, 5am.

Poor Abbie. She must be wrecked.

I get into the car and make the journey to Abbie's house rather quickly.

I get to the door and Abbie lets me in and takes me down to the bedroom where Taylor is sobbing in the bed

I lift her into my arms

"I'm here now sweetheart. Mommy's here. Sshh, baby, don't cry.. Sshh" I soothe her and within minutes she's asleep in my arms

Abbie's eyes widen as I walk to the living room with the sleeping girl "How did you do that? I tried everything!"

"Its not you Abs. Tay is picky.. I'm so sorry she kept you up.."

"I'm so sorry I had to call. Did I interrupt?"

"No, we were sleeping" I smile and I see Abbie smile "What?" I ask and she moves my hair back revealing the rather large hickey just below my pulse point

I blush and Abbie smirks wider "So.. Your night was good.."

"It was amazing Abs.. God.. Casey was.. I couldn't.. I still cant.."

Abbie laughs "Oh yeah.. I've been there"

"Isn't it amazing? She just.. My God!"

"Al, can I tell you something?" Abbie asks and I lay a now practically dead to the world Taylor down on the couch

"Yeah Abs, of course.. Anything. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, its nothing serious.. I'm fine! Its just, um, I like Olivia"

I smile and raise an eyebrow "Olivia Benson.."

"What other Olivia's do we both know?"

"Sorry.. Oh my God! Abs.."

I see her blush and I laugh "You have it bad! Don't you? Abbie! Thats great!"

She smiles now too but then it faults "Al.. I'm scared"

"Of Olivia?" I ask

"Of.. everything. I've never had a serious adult relationship.. How could I even.."

"Never? What about Lindsey?"

"That wasn't all that serious Al.."

"You dated for two years!"

"On and off! And we both slept around.. I don't know.. My feelings for Olivia are scaring me"

"Okay, honey, you need to be more specific if I'm going to help you"

"We spent all day today preparing her for some date she had tonight and I swear I wanted to pull that bitches hair out by the time Olivia was ready! I was so insanely jealous of this woman I hadn't met and Liv and I have never even dated! Whats wrong with me?"

I take her hand "Sweetie, you're in love with Olivia"

"No I'm not.."

I smile "Thats how I felt with Case when we first met"

"What did you do?"

"I asked her out. Now we're engaged Abs.. Seriously, if your feelings are this strong, tell her. Whats the worst that could happen?"

"She could hear me.."

I burst out laughing "Thats the point Abbie. Listen, I think you should go for it. Olivia is your friend, if she doesn't feel the same way, she wont make a big deal about it. If she does, you can thank me by sending me something pretty like flowers"

She laughs and hugs me "Thanks Al. I needed that"

"Anytime honey. Now, I need to get her home. I think I'll need to take her to see George tomorrow.."

"Huang! Oh my God! I love George! He is so fun!"

I smile "I don't even want to know what mischief you both got up too!"

I lift Taylor from the couch and kiss Abbie's cheek as I walk out "Thanks for having her and I'm sorry again. You should lie in tomorrow... Then go talk to Liv!"

"Alex.." She warns "Keep that to yourself!"

"I'm telling Casey!" I call back and Abbie smiles

"Fine! I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what happens" I settle Taylor into her car seat and throw her bag on the chair

"You better!" I shout, getting into the drivers seat and starting the car.

We wave goodbye and I smile.

Abbie and Liv. What a cute couple. Aw, they deserve each other, I hope it works out for them..

Now.. I'll need to sort out a time for George to meet myself, Casey and Tay.

Today is going to be stressful. Something tells me this is going to be extremely complicated.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"Al... You ready?" Casey calls and from the kitchen and I sigh

I really don't want to go, but we need to find out what's upsetting Tay so much. Could it be the sexual abuse?

I walks out of the bedroom, purse in hand and I smile when I see Taylor in her tracksuit

"Hey baby.. Are you feeling better now?" I ask and she nods

"Where are we going?" She asks and I lift her into my arms

"We are going to talk to a friend of mine and Mom's okay? Ya know the way you've been scared at night and having bad dreams? He's going to see if he can help"

"Okay.." Taylor says and Casey smiles and kisses my cheek as we walk out

This will be okay..

xx

"Alex! Casey!" George calls as we walk into the office. He hugs us individually and smiles when he sees Tay

"And you must be Taylor" he says, "Taylor do you want to play with some of the toys in there and I'll talk with your Moms for a minute"

She walks in to the side office, filled with toys and I smile as I watch her play with the barbies.

George turns to us

"So ladies. Al explained a little on the phone but could we just run through it again?"

Casey begins to tell him everything and I just watch Taylor.

Watch her. To see her now you would think she is just some normal happy little kid who has never had a problem in life.

But I know better than that. I know my daughter is in pain and there is not a thing I can do personally to help her except be there for her, but it doesn't feel like enough!

I'm her mother, I should have the answer to this! I should be able to help her instead of just waiting for her to wake up crying and begging for me to hold her

I know that helps. Soothing her helps but its too late at that stage. I should be able to stop her pain. I'd gladly swap with her if it meant she could have at least one good nights sleep.

I don't think Casey sees how much this is hurting me. How much it hurts to hear her cry and beg me to hold her. Beg me to make the bad dreams stop.

I wish I could. I just wish Taylor could be okay. Being through the sexual aspect was enough but now the recurring nightmares, thats hell. Them monsters have destroyed her. In more ways than one.

My poor innocent little girl.

xx

Taylor is crying into me again. She's just finished with George and the second she came out I saw the tears in her eyes.

I lifted her up and she cried into me.

George asked to speak with Casey and I sat with Tay outside.

"Baby.. Whats wrong?" I ask and she just buries her head further into my neck

I just held her and she cried and cried into me.

Casey came out and hugged George and he waved to me.

I smile and mouth thank you.

He nods and turns and walks back into the office.

We walk to the car and I put Taylor, now calm, into the child seat.

I sit in beside Casey and she takes my hand

"We can talk about it later"

I nod and start the car and we drive home.

xx

Taylor makes her way into the living room and I see her start a puzzle. Casey wraps her arms around me and I turn into her

"What did he say?"

"Taylor told him that her Father used to hit them.. Her and her Mother. Al, we've been blaming her Mother too but I think she was trapped in the relationship with him.. George reckons from what Tay said shes dreaming of the violence"

"Thank God its not the sexual assault" I say and Casey takes my hand

"Thats what I was thinking too.. Jesus Alex.. How could he treat his own daughter so cruelly?"

"I don't know.. I'd never imagine hurting her.. How could he.. Did George say anything about helping her?"

"We could try talking to her? That could help"

"Yeah.. Okay"

Casey kisses me "This will get better Al. We can help her get better.."

"Yeah. We can. Thanks baby"

"By the way" she says slipping a box from her pocket "I didn't get to give you this last night"

She opens the box and reveals a beautiful gold necklace, a heart shaped amulet hanging from it

"Oh Case, its gorgeous" she slips it on my neck and I see the inscription on the back

'I Love You Alexandra. Always - C x'

"Thank you Casey, its beautiful. Your present is in the bedroom"

"It is?" She asks running her hands over my ass

I slap her away "Our child is next door. Cool it and anyway, its an actual present not what you're thinking"

"Awww-" she starts and I kiss her

"I may also have something new you could be interested in.. But not now, now I want to make sure Tay is okay.."

"Maybe later?" she asks and I smile

"Maybe later"

I see a smirk creep across her face but before we walk into the living room she wipes it

"Tay? Can we talk to you?" She asks and the girl sits up beside us on the couch, 'Casey' bear in hand

"Tay.." I start and Casey takes my hand "Mom and I were talking to George and he told us whats making you scared.."

I see her visibly become frightened and take her hand into my free one

"Baby, its okay. Its alright. That wont happen again. None of it will. We'll keep you safe, I promise Taylor. We both do, nothing will happen anymore that will hurt you baby"

"Okay" Taylor says and I see her face visibly soften. I smile at Casey, I really think Taylor understands us

"M-Mommy?" She asks and both of us turn to her, she drops her eyes "George said I should tell you why I'm scareded"

Casey smiles at the child's grammar

I smile too "Baby, you can tell us if you want to. You can always talk to us, whenever you need to. Both of us are here"

"Daddy got mad a lot.. H-He hurt me and Mommy"

"Is that what scares you in your dreams?"

She nods and I sit her into my lap

"Listen, Casey and I, we don't get mad at each other, well, we might be angry or sad and we might fight but we would never hit each other, or you. We love you Tay and you try your best not to hurt the people you love"

Taylor nods and hugs me "I love you"

"Love you too Tay"

Casey smiles as the girl hops down and hugs Casey too

"Love you"

Casey ruffles her hair "Love you too sweetheart"

I kiss Casey's cheek "I'm going to go pick up some dinner. Pizza?"

"Perfect. See you in a bit"

"Bye Tay" I call and when I look back Casey is sitting helping her with her puzzle

This is family. Our family.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

My cell rings later that evening and as I connect the call I remember I asked Abbie to call.

I answer the phone a smile on my face

"Well! What happened!?" I ask, sounding juvenile but for that moment not caring

I hear the smile on her face as she says "She said yes! I asked her out and she said yes! Oh God Al.. I need help with clothes and shoes and make up and where I'll take her-"

"Woah, woah Abs breathe" I smile

"Listen, of course I'll help! When's the date?"

"Tomorrow night!"

"Okay. Tomorrow, bright and early, I'll be at yours, Casey isn't working so she can mind Tay for a while.. That suit?"

"Perfect. Oh Al.. I don't know what to do.. I'm terrified! I've never been this nervous over a date! Usually date's are stress free for me! I just cant handle this.."

"You love her" I sing over the phone and I catch the look Casey throws me

"I think you're right Al.."

"Really?! I was doing that to wind you up. You really love her?"

"I think so. Its.. scary Al"

"It is. Love is scary. Well, I'm sure you and Liv will have a great time, listen I better go. I'll call over early enough. We can plan everything out, you work better with plans"

"I do. Al, thanks, I'd be lost without you"

"No problem Abs. See you tomorrow"

When I hang up Casey smiles and turns to face me

"I believe you have something to fill me in on"

I smirk "Well, when I went to collect Tay this morning, Abbie had a little confession for me. Shes in love with Olivia!"

"Benson?"

I smile "Thats what I asked too! She gave me a very sarcastic answer"

Casey laughs "Of course she did.. Oh my God! Abbie's in love! That, I didn't see coming"

"Me either! But she has it pretty bad Case, she is so wound up over her date tomorrow night"

I slip my hands around her waist

"If you don't mind could you mind Tay tomorrow while I help Abs out preparing?"

"Of course Al. We'll have a great day!"

"Mmmm, thank you" I place kisses down her neck and I feel her swipe back my hair and she gasps

"Al.. Your neck.."

"You did it, I don't know what you're so surprised about.."

"Not surprised.." She breathes out and I catch her tone

"Mmmm, so its arousing you then?"

She groans and I smirk "Spare room?"

"Spare room" she agree's and we hurry down the hall

Then, as I pass by the room door I hear Taylor whimpering

"Case, stop." I let go of her hand and slip into the room and find Taylor shaking, still asleep

"Baby. Baby, its okay. Taylor wake up" I urge and I feel the girls tears hit my arm

"Taylor, wake up" I shake her lightly and she stops whimpering

She groans softly and I hold her

"Its okay Tay. Sleep baby"

She cuddles into me and I place her back into bed when I hear the soft snores start again.

I smile and shut in the door again.

I walk back up to the living room and find it empty.

My eyebrows furrow then I smile.

"She wouldn't have.." I say to myself and I rush back down the hall and as I reach the spare room's door I hear her moaning

She could've waited!

I smirk and walk in the door and what I see nearly floors me

Watching her pumping the toy inside herself nearly makes me cum on the spot

She moans again and I sit at the end of the bed, watching her pump the shaft, she normally wields, into herself.

I shudder as I watch her bring herself to orgasm and when she finishes I lean over to her and begin to eat her out.

I stroke my tongue up through her folds and lap up the cum from earlier

I throw my gaze up and she is watching me, in complete awe

I continue to take the cum into my mouth and when I reach her clit I smirk and graze my tongue over the bud

Her hips buck and she grunts as I keep sucking on the bud

"Jesus! Al! Please. Hurry."

I nip her clit softly and she nearly screams but I catch her and pinch her

"Ssh! Don't wake her.."

Casey rolls over and I crawl up beside her

"Where did that come from?" I ask and she shrugs and blushes

I raise her chin so shes eye-to-eye with me

"Talk to me Case? You obviously enjoyed it.. Why didn't you mention it to me sooner?"

"I don't know.."

"Case.. If you want me to do something for you, I will. You don't need to take care of it yourself.. Do you want me to top?"

"Not really.." She says and I become confused

"Okay.. So what?"

"I prefer it when I'm alone but Al, I like topping you. It makes me feel.."

"Babe, its okay. You don't need to justify it. Casey, if you want me to top that doesn't mean you don't have to stop. If it gets you off, I'll pleasure you using the toy.. That doesn't mean you have to stop topping me. Casey, we can take it in turns. Listen to me, I want you to be happy and comfortable. If you have something like this, or fantasies, I want to discuss them with you. Please, don't hide from me"

"Thank you Alex.."

"No problem. Just remember all that okay? I love you, I want you to be satisfied"

"I am satisfied, you keep me satisfied, beyond satisfied. I just like it.."

"Well, we can work something out Case. That was incredibly sexy.. I wouldn't mind a repeat of that. Seriously, if you have anything you want to do, tell me. No matter how out there, tell me. The worst I could say is no?"

"True, give me some time, I'm sure I'll think of somethings" She smiles at me and I take squeeze her hand

"I'm going to bed baby" I kiss her cheek "See you in the morning before I go"

"Night Al" she smiles and I leave the room, a smile on my face.

That was amazing.

If she has anything else like that again, I really wouldn't mind her mentioning it.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Hey! A lot of you have mentioned flashbacks of when Casey and Al first got together and I started thinking about it and decided I'm going to do a prequel. I'm really looking forward to writing it if I'm honest! I don't know when it will be up though, our internet is broken and I have work again Monday.. Ugh. Any who..

And, I want to change the name of the story but I have like zero ideas so if anyone has suggestions I would gladly hear them! ❤ Thank You!

Chapter 29:

*Two months later*

-The Morning Of The Marriage.-

-Casey's POV-

"Casey! Case! Wake the hell up!" Olivia shakes me again and I sit up

"I'm up!" I snap and she laughs

"You do realise you are marrying her today right? As in, the woman you love, who has probably been up all morning is more than likely ready this minute and you are just out of bed.."

"Olivia, I can bet that with the disturbed sleep shes been having over the last few days she is probably dead to the world"

"I highly doubt that. Now in ten minutes I want to hear you in that shower"

I smile "I'm getting married today"

"You are.. You wont be if you don't hurry up! Abbie is texting me in an hour for me to let her know if you're ready"

"I'll be ready, its Alex that takes forever to get ready"

-Alex's POV-

"Alex! Fucking get up!" Abbie snaps and I groan

"Abs.. Five more minutes!"

"How are you not excited! You are marrying that babe today! How can you not be excited about spending the rest of your life with her"

"If you weren't with Olivia I'd say you were hitting on my wife"

"-Wife to be. You need to hurry up and get ready or she'll think you left her at the alter"

"Abs, we are going to city hall.. I'm throwing on my white sun dress and she's wearing her black pants suit.. To be honest, we could've done this weeks ago.."

"Yes but today you have your party.. What time does you Dad and Brother fly in?"

Ugh.. I just remembered Mother wasn't coming.

How could she? How could she send Daddy and Jack and just... not come?

She should be here, even if she doesn't agree. She should see me on one of the happiest days of my life.

Well, I cant force her to come but she cant expect me to be civil with her after this.

Not a chance.

"2pm.."

"Well, its now 12. Go, get ready" she pushes me out of the room towards the bathroom and I groan

"Don't make me come in there and strip you!" She shouts walking to the kitchen and I laugh

"I'll tell Olivia if you do!" I tease

"Yeah, you'd enjoy it if I did!"

I laugh and go in and turn on the shower. Now, I'm getting into this wedding thing..

I cant wait until I can call Casey Novak my wife.

xx

-Casey's POV-

"Well, Olivia, I'm ready in less than an hour-"

"Woah... Case. You look amazing"

I smile "Thanks Liv. How's Al? Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she is fine Casey.. As I said she's probably been ready all morning.."

"True..." I pause and begin playing with my shirt "Liv I'm nervous.."

"Thats normal Case. You are pledging to spend your life with someone"

"Yeah.. Thats not helping" I laugh nervously

"Casey, you will be fine. You love her and she loves you. Thats all you need"

I smile "Yeah. You're right.. Thanks Liv. Where's Tay?"

"In the living room. Waiting to see you"

I smile "Lets go.."

xx

-Alex's POV-

"I'm ready! I'm ready! What time is it?!"

"Al, breathe! Its half one! You're okay!"

"Come on, lets get going. I don't do fashionably late"

"Of course you don't" Abbie laughs as we walk to the car.

I take a deep breath as I sit in and grab my cell from my purse

I type Casey's number, which I know by heart and press call

The call connect and I hear Casey's smile in her voice

"Alexandra.. Hi"

I smile "Hello darling. Well? How's the morning been so far"

"Perfect baby and yours?"

"Amazing. I'm really excited to see you.. I bet you look amazing"

"Likewise sweetheart.. I can imagine that dress-"

I hear Olivia shout over the phone that Taylor is in the car and I laugh

"Don't be talking like that in front of our girl.."

"You started it Alexandra.." She coos and I smile

"I love you"

"Love you too baby. See you in a few minutes"

"Okay, bye"

I hang up the phone and Abbie smiles over at me

"You two are just like horny teenagers aren't ya? I wouldn't mind being a fly on your wall" She winks and I laugh

"That would be a privilege.. Seeing Casey"

"Awww" she smiles "Alex, I'm really glad you found her. You two deserve each other."

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have her Abs.. And Tay.. Jesus, after everything we went through..to get Taylor was like a gift. We're a family now Abs.. Its unbelievable"

"Well believe it honey, because in a few minutes you're going to be Mrs Alexandra Cabot-Novak"

"I like the sound of that" I smile as we pull in and I smile even more when I see Jack and Daddy by the door

I walk up the steps and Jack pulls me into an embrace

"Sis.. Congratulations. You look beautiful."

"Thanks bro.."

"Where's this wife to be then.. I'll need a word with her"

"Jack, drop the protective older brother act" I laugh "Casey's perfect anyway, you don't need to warn her not to hurt me, she wouldn't"

"Your sisters right Jack, Casey seems like a lovely woman for Alex. Congratulations honey" Daddy kisses my cheek and I hug him close

He holds me and asks if he could speak to me alone

I look up at him and we walk down the steps away from the others

"Everything okay?" I ask

"I just thought I'd tell you, your Mother flew to New York with us"

"She did?" I ask a smile on my face and Daddy takes my hand

"Sweetheart, I think she just came so she wouldn't be alone at home. She's at the hotel we're staying at.."

"Could I go see her before the party? I need to talk with her"

"Of course Alex, listen, okay? No matter what your Mother says or does, she does love you and she does want you to be happy.. Just, she has her opinions and well, she is stubborn.. I'm sorry she isn't here baby.. Its her loss"

I nod "It is.. Ready for me to get married?"

"No.." He smiles sadly "I'll never be ready. Its hard, handing you over to someone else. Seeing my little girl really grow up" I see the tears in his eyes and pull him close

"I'll always be your little girl Daddy. Always. I love you"

"Love you too sweetie. Now, I believe that is your fiancée there" He spins me around towards the car and I smile as Casey waves at me and I wave back

Next thing I know I have Taylor beside me chattering

"Woah, baby slow down" I lift her up

"Now what were you saying?"

"You and Mom's getting married"

"We are"

"You tolded me that the night Mommy and Daddy went to God.. You had your ring"

I smile, almost forgetting that "Yeah I did"

"It took you a while to get married, huh?"

I laugh "It sure did.."

We walk over to Casey

"Hello" I smile and she hugs both Taylor and I close

"You ready for this?" She asks and I nod

"You?"

"More than ready"

"Lets get married!" I say and she kisses me before we go inside.

She takes my hand and we walk up together, As a family.

xx

Half an hour and one marriage licence later we all walk out, Casey and I hand in hand still and Casey has Taylor on her hip.

We walk out and the doors and I see Mother standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Alexandra!" She calls and I hear Casey growl

I pull her back before she goes down and rips Mother to shreds

"Leave her!" I say "She's obviously here for something"

Daddy walks over to me

"You don't have to talk to her.."

"I do.." I say storming towards her

"What? Came to boycott the marriage? Wanting to hurl more abuse and my wife? Or me for that matter?"

"Alexandra.."

"No! Mother, thats exactly what you've done. And not just with Casey, thats what you've done for the last 16 years! I'm finally sick of it! Enough is enough Mother. I have a family, a wife and daughter. And I get it, its not your cup of tea but you could've at least called me today, on the happiest day of my life? Text? Wrote? Sent a fucking carrier pigeon for all I care! But no. Well, I hope you're happy. Now I'm finally away from you and your fucked up views and opinions. Leave me alone. I don't want you near me or my family again! Do you understand?! Leave. Me. Alone. Goodbye Mother, have a nice life"

I turn around to the shocked faces of everyone, including Casey.

"Um.." Jack says awkwardly and Casey walks over to the car, silently and sits in along with Taylor.

I follow after them and everyone else dispenses, still in shock, to the cars that will carry them to the hotel.

Daddy gets in beside Casey and I feel her wipe the tears that have gone down my cheeks

"I'm so proud of you" she whispers as Daddy begins to talk to Taylor about what will happen at the hotel

"I didn't realise I had all that to say to her?"

"Babe, since you were sixteen she has put down every relationship you've had. You're obviously going to be angry"

"I'm just glad I won't have to hear it anymore. What I said I meant, enough is enough"

"I love you Alexandra Cabot"

"Cabot-Novak" I correct and she smiles

"Now that sounds perfect doesn't it? Like music to your ears"

"I love you too Casey"

"..Novak-Cabot" she fills in and I nod

"Novak-Cabot"

I smile and take her hand.

Everything feels lighter now. Less strained. I'm just happy...

I'm married.

A little girls dream from the time she is old enough to talk is to have a perfect wedding and a family.

Thats what I had, a perfect wedding.

Today showed me that all the money in the world couldn't buy happiness. We were just as happy getting married there today as we would've been anywhere else in the world..

And I have a perfect family. A daughter both Casey and I adore and a wife who I could never dream of letting go.

What could be more perfect?

xx

AN2: Okay! So thats how it ends! I know, its soul destroying (Lol maybe thats just me? I think I get too much into these stories.. Aw well, at least its not drugs)

Anyway, I'm starting the prequel now so I'll try post it soon. But as I said, work and shit. As well as broken internet.. At the minute I'm on my aunts wifi so be happy I convinced my parents to bring me here!

Also! Please don't forget to maybe review a new name for this story? I'm gone completely blank on names and The Holiday Surprise isn't really appropriate anymore..

And of course, let me know what you think! Are you all as proud of Alex as I am for standing up for herself?!

Thank you all!

- Megan ❤


End file.
